Silver Moon
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Zero works at a host club called the Silver Moon and is the best host in the business. But oneday when a hot and sexy singer by the name of Kaname Kuran pays a visit to the Silver Moon. Will love spark or will a dark adventure await the two? AU Warning
1. Chapter 1

Here it goes my new story 'Silver Moon'. I've been dying to post this up for the longest and now I have. Hope you enjoy this new story like you do the rest of my others.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the charaters, they all belong to their rightful owner. I also don't own the peom at the beginning of the story.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1

The audience was filled with screaming fans; all cheering the name of Kaname Kuran the new rock singer who made his debut a year ago with his band the Bloody Rose. Only months after their debut, Bloody Rose instantly became a sensation; their songs were the most listened to in every part of the world, especially Kaname's angel like voice that was loved by many of those who listened to him.

He had the look of a god with his long wavy chestnut brown hair that reached his shoulders, his pale skin and garnet colored eyes. His unbelievable hot and muscular toned body captivated the many females who looked upon it. As hot as Kaname was, his band members had good looks as well.

Shiki the band's drummer and Kaname's cousin was voted the second hottest boy in the band, with his burgundy hair and light blue eyes. The third hottest band member was the rust colored hair and ruby eyed guitarist Kain, leaving the last to be the blond hair, cobalt color eye Rima the base player. All of them making up the popular band Bloody Rose.

The lights of the concert hall dimmed leaving only the stage lights on as they focused onto the large stage. An all too recognizable beat began to play causing the already screaming fans to grow louder. Then finally a sweet voice flowed its way through the hall singing the first verse to his song _'lost in the mist'_.

_The trees are dressed  
In somber shades of gray,  
Giving them an eerie look.  
I can't see past the dense mist  
That hangs over the land,  
Creating a secret place for you and me._

Kaname appeared from a trapped door at the bottom of the stage as he began to sing. Flashing a sexy smile making the girls blush a deep red.

_If you were here, that is.  
Perhaps you got lost in the mist.  
The early morning sun does absolutely nothing  
to cut through this blanket of fog._

Backstage Kaien the owner of Cross records watched as Kaname sung. He was enchanted by the performance Kaname was giving and shocked to see the crowd sway to the beat of the band's playing and Kaname's sweet voice as he sang each verse and chorus, attracted by their irresistible melody.

Never had Cross seen anything so remarkable in his life, even if he had worked with some of the greatest singers and produced the stylist songs around. No one had made such a huge progress as Kaname did. Cross could still remember the rich looking pretty boy step into his office and request him to listen to some of his band's music.

At first Cross had denied him thinking that Kaname was just doing this to quench his boredom from his rich life since the Kuran family was one of the richest families around. Owning many different companies around the world. However, what surprised him the most about the boy was the fact that he gave that all up to pursue his own dreams of becoming a singer, much to his parent's disappointment at losing their only heir to the Kuran Corporation.

It was after hearing that the Kuran couple had cut all ties with him leaving him with not a cent to his name that Kaien decided to give Kaname and his band a try. Hearing Kaname sing was truly amazing not to mention the way his voice combined with the music of his band; Cross knew that Kaname was sure to make it big in the music industry world.

"He's amazing isn't he, Seiren?" Cross asked the white hair, gray eyed girl standing next to him.

Seiren side glanced at Kaien before speaking truthfully. "Of course Kaname-sama's singing is amazing; there is no one who could match up to his talents Mr. Cross-san."

"I guess your right about that, since I haven't met anyone as stubborn as him when it came to following his dream."

"When it comes to the things that Kaname-sama truly wants, he will stop at nothing to obtaining it." Seiren responded.

"I see…" Kaien said, thinking about what other things Kaname may want to obtain for himself. Than a brilliant idea popped in his head.

"What if that so called _thing_ he wanted, happens to be a person?" Kaien asked a little curious to know the answer.

This time Seiren fully turned to face Kaien her voice serious as she answered. "Then Kaname-sama will make that person _**his **_no matter what."

Kaien smirked deviously then reached into his back pocket of his brown dress slacks and pulled out a blue blackberry pearl. After looking through the numbers in his contacts, he chose the number he wanted and started dialing the number.

"Mr. Cross-san, who exactly are you planning on calling?"

"Don't worry Seiren, I just plan on making a reservation to a certain restaurant I know nearby, so I can treat you guys on having a great performance tonight." Kaien said innocently while he waited for the other line to be picked up. When it finally did, Cross was greeted with a deep voice, which he knew all too well.

Excusing himself, Cross walked over to the dressing rooms where he can chat privately. Leaving Seiren wondering what restaurant Cross had in mind for them to be going to.

-0-

"Oi, Zero!" Aidou called his friend's name that had just finished buttoning down the last few buttons of his dark purple dress shirt.

"What is it Aidou? Can't you see that I'm busy getting dress here?"

"I'm sure your shirt can wait a few seconds." Aidou said sarcastically.

Zero sent a death glare in Aidou's direction; violet eyes darken a little bit.

"Oh, please Zero. Your stare does not work on me anymore."

Zero growled lowly under his breath before speaking in a clearly annoyed tone. "What the hell did you want me for Aidou? It better not be another one of those posters with the members of that damn band, Bloody Rose."

Aidou didn't say anything, but stared at the white floor of the locker room. Aidou's quietness thus proved Zero's statement that it was indeed another poster that he was going to show him again. Aidou and most of the other staff members at Silver Moon were all big fans of Bloody Rose and who went gaga over the lead singer Kaname Kuran, all expect for Zero who disliked all their music.

"I think you should give up if I was you Hanabusa." Takuma said entering the locker room in a black tuxedo with a green shirt underneath the tuxedo's jacket.

"Yea Aidou, you know how I feel about that band."

"I know, but really you should listen to some of their songs, it's absolutely amazing."

"I did remember? I had to quickly turn it off before my ears bleed." Zero stated, rubbing his ears.

"You defiantly don't know good music, even if it was to slap you upside your head."

"Want me to slap you upside your head, Aidou?" Zero warned causing Aidou to flinch slightly.

"No I'm okay, got to stay beautiful for all the ladies I will be accepting tonight."

"Aren't you bisexual Aidou?"

"Yea and what of it."

"Nothing, never mind." Zero said, changing his mind on the joke he was going to say to him.

"Yea, I thought so."

Aidou yelped as he barely missed being hit by a flying shoe heading his way. Takuma just signed before allowing himself to speak once again.

"Toga wants to have a small meeting about today's schedule in the staff lounge as soon as he is done with whatever important phone call he is having. So, if you're all ready, then come to the staff lounge with the rest of us."

"All right, I'm done so let's go then." Zero closed his locker door then turn to follow Takuma out the door, making their way down the hall toward the staff lounge with Aidou following them.

As soon as they entered the staff room, Zero was greeted by his little brother Ichiru who wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"It's about time you came out onii-san. I was beginning to think you and Aidou were doing something very naughty."

"Like hell we weren't." Zero practically shouted.

Ichiru smirked then leaned until his lips were near Zero's ear. "Good, because I was getting jealous."

Ichiru then blow on his brother's ear making Zero pull away instantly.

"What the hell Ichiru, that's disgusting." Zero moved away blushing embarrassingly.

"Aw, a blushing Zero is so cute." Ichiru teased as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well, I think it's disgusting." Ruka said folding her legs and tucking a few strands of her dirty blond hair behind her ear as she sat on the sofa.

"Yea, like that strapless brown lolita dress you're wearing." Zero bit back. "Looks like someone threw shit at you."

"How about you go and jump off a cliff."

"After you doll."

"Stubborn idiot!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"AH! I can't believe I ever dated your sorry ass." Ruka yelled.

"Well that wasn't what you were saying when you were slapping it while you begged me to make love to you harder." Zero responded with the up most seriousness in his voice.

"You seriously are a heartless bastard, Zero!"

Ruka glared dangerously at Zero before getting up and storming out of the staff lounge, slamming the door hard behind her.

"Don't you think you went a little too far, Zero?" Yuki asked. "You know she still harbors some feelings towards you."

Zero grabbed Yuki's chin gently between his fingers and raised her face until it was only a hair length away from his. "I don't know, Yuki. It just depends on how far you want me to go."

Yuki's eyes widen, as she understood Zero's perverted meaning. Almost immediately, she slapped away his hand and took a few steps back, a deep blush tainting her creamy color skin.

"Y-you pervert." Yuki whispered.

"So, is that a _no_ then?" Zero asked.

"I wouldn't try, if I was you onii-san. I've been barking up that ladder since we first started working here." Ichiru said, with a little disappointment in his voice.

"You guys are such idiots, especially you Ichiru." Yuki yelled before she too ran out the room.

"EH? What the hell did I do?"

Aidou and Takuma both signed in unison. "As expected of the Kiryu twins, with that attitude of theirs, no wander they have yet to get another girlfriend."

"Sorry, but I already got my sights set on Yuki." Ichiru said honestly. "But as for my brother, I don't know if there is anyone decent enough to be able to stand up to his personality. His heart is as solid as a rock no one, not even Ruka had cracked it yet."

"Ha-ha very funny, Ichiru." Zero replied looking at his brother who blew a kiss in his direction.

'_Idiot.' _Zero thought as he leaned against the counter of the small bar in the staff lounge.

After a few minutes of silent conversations amongst the hosts, Toga followed by Ruka and Yuki entered the room. Both girls seated themselves far away from Zero as possible, not that he even cared since his innocent crushes on the said girls was something of the past, and what Zero hated the most was remembering things from his past.

"Okay, now that everybody's here let's get down to business. A few moments ago I just received a phone call from someone I use to work with long ago and he just booked a reservation tonight for some new clients he has been working with, so I expect you all to behave yourselves properly." Toga said looking at Ichiru who just shrugged his shoulders. "He is to be expected around 11:30 or so and has booked to have Ruka, Takuma, and Yuki to host them for the evening."

"What! But I already have another customer to see around that time." Ruka said.

"Don't worry; I'll have Sayori handle your customer tonight." Toga reassured her. "Well, other than that, nothing else has change. So you are all dismissed for now and may proceed heading toward your assign tables for tonight."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, all following the orders they were told; it will only be a matter of minutes before Silver Moon began receiving their first scheduled customers.

Thus beginning a night full of unsuspected surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter is updated today. Sorry about the late update its just that I had mid-terms this past week, but now I have posted another chapter of this story, so please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of their HOT & SEXY charaters, they all belong to their rightful owner. (who is so LUCKY), But I do own Ayame since she is my character from my story Bloody Temptation.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ayame blushed as her silver haired host leaned closer to her, whispering seductively in her ear making her blush all the way to the roots of her long black hair. She shuddered when he brushed away a few strands of her hair that was beginning to block away her pearly white skin. Tilting her head until her moon light gray eyes were met with those of his bright amethyst eyes, which always seemed to draw her into their depths, lost in a world where only she and the man before her were in.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Mademoiselle." The silver haired boy said, as he stared at his customer.

"Thank y-you, Zero-sama." Ayame said, stumbling over her words.

"My dear Ayame-Chan, please call me Zero."

"No I couldn't possibly call you that, Zero-sama."

"Oh really, and why is that?" Zero asked, leaning closer causing Ayame's already beating heart to beat faster that it practically slammed itself against her rib cage.

"Because I am not worthy enough to call such a beautiful person such as you in a too familiar way."

"Here at Silver Moon all guests are to be treated as Kings or Queens by the host they requested for the evening and that includes you Ayame."

"I know but it is still very hard."

"My dear, you need not worry about his look or our look for that matter for we are here to cherish and adore our customers aren't we onii-sama." Ichiru spoke from his place in front of Ayame and Zero who was attending two of Ayame's friends.

"My little brother is right Ayame, and today is your birthday so we much treat you to a night you shall not forget." Zero said in a smooth tone as he placed a gentle kiss upon Ayame's cheek.

"You are so lucky Ayame-Chan to be kissed by one of the Brotherly-love twin Zero." Izumi chirped.

"S-shut up, Izumi." Ayame protested.

The whole dining table erupted in giggles and laughter causing the birthday girl to blush tomato red. But all was ended when one of the servers of Silver Moon came to their table.

"Sorry, to intervene on your fun; but your time is up for the evening ladies."

"Aw, man." The girls spoke in unison.

"What a shame and just as the evening was reaching its climax. But thus not, we are expected in other places." Ichiru began.

"So we must say our fair wells. Until next time, Mademoiselles." Zero spoke in a French accent as both he and his brother kissed the hands of their costumers before following the server to their next table, exiting the France themed dining area.

Silver Moon was one of the most popular host clubs in the district. When guest first enter silver moon they are greeted by a doorman who conforms the guest reservation, then checks to see if their table and host are available and if they are, they are immediately sent to their table. But if not, the guest are placed in an elegant waiting area placed in the center of silver moon, where they are served light appetizers with the choice of tea or coffee as they patiently await their table and selected host to be ready for them. There are eight doors that lead to different sections of dining areas of Silver Moon, each harboring a different theme that ranges from England's Victorian era, Arabian, Greek, and much more.

The host club showed many of the wonders of the world's creations. However what truly captured the customers were the host themselves, their beauty and grace is what keeps the customers craving for more especially if it's the top host himself.

Zero Kiryu was the starlight amongst the others in his field. He was popular amongst woman and men alike. Unlike his brother, Zero possessed a mysterious aura that drew people towards him like a magnet. Zero mainly preferred to work alone as did his brother Ichiru, but there were many of those who enjoyed the twin's combined team work, Zero's mysteriousness and Ichiru's liveliness is what got them the name Brotherly-Love twins.

As the three walked across the grand dining hall of Silver Moon, they passed many tables and booths where their fellow co-workers were busy entertaining their scheduled customers and one particular table that was extremely lively was none other than Hanabusa Aidou's table. The spunky blond hair, blue-eyed host was entertaining a table of five high school teenagers, each of them was screaming and shouting as Aidou who was standing on the dining table and pretending to shot the girls with his hands that were made to look like pistols.

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" Aidou shouted as he shot three more of the girls at his table.

"Idol-sempai shoot me next, shoot me next!" Screamed a brown haired girl.

"No shoot ME next!" Screamed another.

"Ladies, ladies, there is enough Idol to go around." Aidou said, giving the girls his famous _'knock-them-dead'_ smile in which he added a wink causing the girls to scream louder.

"KYA! WE LOVE YOU IDOL-SEMPAI!" The girls shouted.

"Yet, another lively day in Aidou's table." Ichiru said, as they were walking pass the water fountain that was a few tables away from the blond host.

"When is it ever not?" Zero replied back not seeming surprised by the said person's way of doing things.

"I mean look at him onii-san; he has the girls' right where he wants them."

"Oh please, he's just a show off that's all. I can steal his customer's right from under his nose." Zero stated matter of fact.

This gave Ichiru a brilliant idea."Then how bout we kick him down a notch, with our secret weapon."

"Huh? What weapon do we have?"

"Hel-lo, we do have our Brotherly-Love tactic and you know how the ladies can't resist it."

Zero had to stop and ponder this for a second; if he was to do this it would be pay back for the entire damn Bloody Rose CD's he had to listen to in the past.

"Okay, but what is in it for you?"

"Me? Well I am just in it for the fun of it, that's all." Ichiru said truthfully.

"You truly are the evil twin." Zero said before ruffling his brothers hair making him chuckle.

"You have no idea." Ichiru answered playfully. "Mizuki you don't mind waiting a bit while we have a little fun?"

Mizuki who was the server leading the two boys to their next table, gave an annoyed sigh.

"Make it quick because my shift starts in 15 minutes and those food and drinks can't deliver themselves you know."

"Don't worry, it will only take 5 minutes tops." Zero reassured.

"Hey Mizuki, how come you didn't sign up to be a host. I mean you got the looks and everything so why wait tables instead of entertaining customers?" Ichiru questioned, as he looked Mizuki up and down, noting her short red hair, wine body shape and her perfect 34C cup breast.

"Hey pervert, my eyes are up here." Mizuki said pointing to her hazel eyes.

Zero just tired hard not to laugh at his brothers wondering eyes. Zero's perverted little brother always had a thing for woman with big breast, sort of like Mizuki and Ruka's large chests. But to think that Ichiru actually fell for Yuki who only has B cup size breast, still remained a mystery to him. Then it could be that she is like the only girl who plays hard to get and one thing he knows about his brother is that he likes a girl a little on the dominating side.

"Well for one thing, I won't be able to deal with perverted geezer's eye humping me all the time and also I don't want to become a weirdo like a certain person I know." Mizuki said pointing to Aidou's table where he was dancing on the table, being sandwiched by one girl on his front side and another on his back.

"Well, I can see why." Zero agreed.

"Shall we go onii-san?"

Zero just nodded as he followed his brother toward the direction of Aidou's table.

-0-

Kaname collapsed onto the lounge chair that was placed in his dressing room. He was tired out and wanting desperately to take a never-ending good night sleep. This was his third and thankfully his last concert for a good couple of months before it's onto his world tour with his band Bloody Rose. Kaname's band-mates too were tired out from their long hours of playing, each of them were spread out sitting on anything that was at all suitable.

All were drifting off to la-la land, when Kaien Cross burst through the door. "What a great show tonight! You guys did amazing; the crowd went crazy for you guys and girl."

"Croz-sun, cat u kee ih down." Kain mumbled against the loveseat pillow.

"What was that Kain?" Cross asked not catching a word the rust color hair boy said.

Rima who was sitting next to Shiki on the sofa and munching on a pocky stick answered. "He said: Cross-san can't you keep it down."

"Well, of course I can't do that. Especially since I got some exciting news to tell you." Cross said as he twirled his way into the room.

"What could it possibly be this time, Cross-san?" Kain asked as he sat himself up.

"The thing is that I booked us…well more like you guys, up for a reservation to one of the best known restaurants in the area." Cross announced cheerfully as if he was presenting a million dollar grand prize. However, the cheerfulness soon died down as the atmosphere remained its solemn state.

"A restaurant? Wow, how exciting that will be." Kain answered sarcastically.

"Come on, don't you guys want to at least know what it is?" Cross tried again to convince the expressionless band members.

"Alright Cross-san, humor us about this great restaurant place." Rima went on, a little curiosity sounded in her voice.

"It's called Silver Moon." Cross simply said and instantly almost everybody in the room became silent.

"Thee Silver Moon? The one that is so popular that it's the hardest place to get a reservation for?" Kain asked _'awed' _by the mere idea of eating at Silver Moon. "Wait, how did you get a reservation anyway? I hear that not even the most famous of stars can get a reservation right off the back."

"I happen to know the owner of said restaurant and he so happen to have a spot open around 11:30ish tonight." Cross bragged.

"Well in that case I'm going." Kain stood up from the loveseat he was laying on and began walking to the door. "Who else is coming?"

Rima looked at Shiki who just shrugged his shoulders and got up following Kain to the door, but they stopped when they noticed that Kaname wasn't following.

"Kaname you coming?" asked Shiki from the door.

Kaname lifted his arm that he was using to block out the light from the dressing room. "No you guys go ahead, I think I'm going to stay here and rest for a little bit."

"Oh, come on Kaname. You can't do that. Cause I already picked out the perfect host for you." Cross insisted.

"Well, tell whoever you booked for me, that Kaname has left the building and will be out of commission for a while." Kaname said flatly.

"But, it won't be as much fun without you Kaname. Come on, at least go for a little while and if you don't like it we can immediately leave with no questions asked." Rima suggested.

"But…OUCH!" Kain tried to protest but was elbowed in the ribs by Rima.

Kaname looked at the desperate faces of his closest friends and couldn't help but surrender to their whim. Which is something Kaname rarely does unless he truly liked the person or people, but in this matter Kaname cared very much for his friends.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Yah-hoo!" Kain shouted as he zoomed out the dressing room.

"That boy is like a kid in a candy store." Rima commented and received a nod from Shiki in return.

"Trust me Kaname-kun; you will truly love this place and the host in it." Cross said as Kaname walked past him.

"I do hope so Cross or I will feed you to the wolves." Kaname warned.

Kaien only smiled brightly as he closed the door behind him and began following the band toward the limo parked outside. _'Don't worry Kaname-kun, for you are in for a BIG surprise tonight.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello ladies." Zero and Ichiru spoke in unison to the girls at Aidou's table.

The girls turned around and immediately their faces were lit up as the Kiryu twins stood with each other. Ichiru was leaning his chin on the right side of his brother's shoulder with both arms wrapped around Zero's waist.

"I-it's the Brotherly Love Twins." One of the schoolgirls cried as she quickly got up from her seat. Her hip slightly hit the table making the three occupants sway before catching their balance.

"Here in the flesh ladies." Ichiru said winking at the girl.

"Kya! Wink at me Ichiru-sempai." The girl on the table asked.

At this point all the girls were swarming around Ichiru and Zero leaving a pissed looking Aidou on the table.

"Hello…what about me?"

The girls didn't pay no mind to the voice calling them from behind as they were too caught up in the sudden appearance surrounding the twins.

"Onii-Chan, you keep winking at these girls yet you haven't winked at me." Zero said in a sad tone causing the girls to _aw _in response.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. For you are the only one I need." Ichiru pulled his brother's face close to him until there was only an inch apart away from their lips.

"Ichiru stop it, we're not supposed to do this in public." Zero whispered.

"Don't worry they won't tell." Ichiru glanced at the blushing girls all staring at them as if they were some soap opera couple from daytime television or a yoai couple from the manga's they read.

"You won't tell, will you girls?"

All five girls shook their heads quickly.

"See Zero, they won't tell and plus it's just a kiss." Ichiru leaned closer.

"HELLO!" Aidou called angrily to the crowd ignoring him.

Zero and Ichiru pulled apart before they were able to kiss each other even though they were never going to since they anticipated Aidou to interrupt before that happened and that was enough to make the girls turn and send death glares his way for interrupting a hot and sexy moment they rarely got to see.

"You idiot! Just when they were about to kiss you had to interrupt." One schoolgirl spat.

"Yea Idol-sempai, why do you have to ruin it for us?"

"Yea!" All five girls said in unison.

"Now ladies, don't be so harsh on Aidou." Zero said in a deep voice, his tone had a double meaning that only Aidou knew that the other was pure mockery meant for him instead of the seduction the girls heard. Aidou narrowed his eyes, but for the twins it was pure amusement that sealed their victory.

"Well, sorry ladies we must go, we have other customers awaiting our arrival." Ichiru said. "Be good to Aidou now, for I think our presence caused him loneliness."

The girls turned to look at Aidou who was acting like a hurt puppy and immediately the schoolgirls went crawling back to Aidou to comfort him. With that, the twins left with satisfied smiles on their faces. Upon reaching Mizuki who clapped at their wonderful performance, the twins boss Toga was there to greet them as well.

"Got to hand it to you boys," Toga began clearly impressed at what he saw. "You guys have some talent in bringing the ladies over to your side."

Ichiru turned to Mizuki. "Don't you want to join the dark side too, Mizuki?"

"As if, lover boy." Mizuki sneered.

"Not every girl can cross Toga." Zero chuckled. Toga nodded then pulled out his clipboard and scanned over the next guest for the twins.

"Good news boys. These are your last customers for the evening and not only that, but they are at separate stations which means you will be working independently tonight."

"Aw to bad, I was really looking forward in being the dominate one today." Ichiru teased.

"Where's our station?" Zero asked, ignoring the smirk on his brother's face.

"Well, Ichiru's next customer is Shizuka Hiou and she will be dining in the Japanese theme dining area and yours Zero will be in the Victorian era theme dining room."

"Ah, the older ladies can't get enough of this." Ichiru bragged, but then received a slap to the head by Zero and Mizuki.

"Don't get cocky Ichiru." Zero warned.

"Gees, who died and made you my boss,"

"I did."

"Tch…whatever, I'm going to woo my customer." Ichiru walked toward the direction of his next assigned customer. Zero sighed before he too dismissed himself and walked toward his next table.

-0-

"Welcome to Silver Moon." The door attendant greeted as the members of Bloody Rose made their entrance. "We've been expecting you."

"Well it's a pleasure." Cross answered with a smile on his face.

"If you'll follow me I will lead you to your table in the Victorian era section of Silver Moon."

"You guys have fun." Cross called.

"You're not dining with us?" Rima questioned.

"I am much too old for a thing like this and please I have someone else entertaining me tonight." Cross said with a wink as he skipped along in the opposite direction.

"Creepy old man." Shiki commented as he continued to follow the door attendant toward their seating area.

When they entered the dining area immediately all conversation stopped as customers and hosts stared disbelievingly as the popular band Bloody Rose as they made their way across the room and into the private table set especially for them. Flashes were taken as people took shots of Kaname and his band members, if it wasn't for the mysterious aura surrounding them many of the customers would have gone up for autographs.

The band members were seated in a gold and red circular booth.

"Your hosts shall be arriving shortly." The door attendant informed bowing before taking his leave.

It was only mere minutes of waiting until Ruka, Yuki, and Takuma had arrived. On their way they heard whispers of the presence of Bloody Rose.

Of course, at first the trio didn't believe it was true, but now there they were upon the presence of one of the most famous upcoming bands.

"Good evening and welcome to Silver Moon." Ruka greeted in a seductive tone, her eyes never leaving those of Kaname's mellow stare. "I'm Ruka Souen."

"I'm Takuma Ichjirou."

"And I'm Yuki Cross."

"Wait, you're thee Yuki Cross. The daughter of that crazy founder and president of Cross records?" Kain asked surprised.

Yuki blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "I like to keep it a secret, since if people knew I was related to a record company owner, people will use me to get to my father."

"Yes, and those people make up the bastards of this world." Rima stated.

"Amen sister." A server said as she passed by the table heading toward another customer's booth two tables down.

"I never knew you were the daughter of Kaien Cross." Ruka looked at Yuki as if seeing her for the first time.

"Well, I only told a few people about it like Sayori, Takuma, and Zero."

"Ugh, why tell Zero about such a secret Yuki." Ruka huffed.

"Now Ruka there's no need to speak that way about Zero." Takuma said opening a box of pocky sticks and placing one in both the mouths of Rima and Shiki who were both enjoying the blonds company especially Shiki who couldn't keep his wondering hands from traveling around Takuma's body. Yuki was hosting Kain as Ruka was accompanying a bored looking Kaname.

Ruka just rolled her eyes and lit the cigarette hanging between Kaname's rosy lips.

"Not to get into your _'fascinating' _conversation, but it seems that you have quite a dislike for this Zero guy." Kaname pointed out taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Dislike is not even a good word to put it." Ruka said simply, "He's a royal pain in the ass, in my opinion. I mean the guy can't even stand to listen to your music Kaname-sama."

Kaname's band members stilled at hearing this, shivers ran up their spines and goose bumps appeared on their arms as their eyes were set upon a darkly amused Kaname leaning against the velvet cushion of the red and gold booth seat.

"Must be quite a guy to hate my music." Kaname said scathingly. "I will love to meet him."

"Um…If I am right I think that he is dining in the same place as we are, but I can't be sure though." Ruka leaned forward pouring Kaname a class of red wine that was previously there sitting in a gold plated wine cooler.

"Well, I guess I have some hunting to do." Kaname got up from his seat and began walking to the nearest server all the while ignoring the calls of his band members for Kaname was too wrapped up in finding this certain music hater.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know if there is a host named Zero around this dining room?" Kaname asked a red haired server passing out food menus to a table of four.

Mizuki turned to face the voice that called her and was surprised to see one of her favorite band members in person.

Kaname was wearing a black button shirt with the first couple of buttons undone and a purple and black checkered tie that was loosen around his neck. Dark blue jeans hugged the curved of his hips, and on his feet were matching purple and black vanz. Eyeliner was placed on the bottom eyelid of his eye making his already dark garnet eyes seem darker.

"W-who again are you looking f-for?" Mizuki said stuttering.

"I'm looking for Zero do you happen to know where he is?"

Mizuki nodded then pointed to a table on the far corner of the dining room where a silver haired host was flirting with a blond businesswoman. Kaname thanked Mizuki and began making his way toward Zero's table with every intention to ruin the boy's night in hopes to satisfy both his boredom and his wondering curiosity of the boy that dared to hate his music.

As Kaname approached the table, whatever conversation that was between Zero and the woman ceased as they both stared up at the hovering vocal singer of Bloody Rose.

"You Zero?" Kaname asked staring at the annoyed looking silver haired boy.

"Yea and what of it."

Kaname's smile widen as he grabbed onto Zero's wrist, "Your coming with me."

"What the hell." Zero shouted trying to pry his hand from Kaname, but it was no use for the person had unbelievable strength. Kaname dragged the struggling boy across the dining room until he pushed him roughly onto the booth him and his friends were occupying with their host.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? Who the hell are you anyway?" Zero demanded.

"Oh my, where are my manners," Kaname spoke sarcastically, "I'm Kaname Kuran and these are my friends Kain, Shiki, and Rima."

"Nice to meet you and now if you'll excuse me I have a customer to attend to now." Zero lifted himself up, but only to be pulled back down as Kaname pulled him from the back of his shirt.

"What a rude boy you are, you didn't let me finish what I was saying yet." Kaname said peevishly, "I don't know if you have noticed yet, but do I look familiar to you in anyway?"

Zero inched a bit closer taking as much as he can before his eyes widen in shock.

"Ah, so you do know who I am."

"Yea your that guys son from down the street right? I thought I already apologized for smashing your father's window with my baseball 7 years ago." Zero said as he pondered about it.

The table was dead silent for a few moments before the table erupted in laughter, everyone even Ruka could not resist the urge to laugh to their hearts content. It was a good two minutes before everyone became silent once more as the aura around Kaname began to darken.

"So, I assume you aren't the son of my neighbor are you."

"Wow, so you do have a brain."

"Listen I don't know who the hell you are, but you sure got some nerve talking to me like that." Zero huffed angrily.

"Zero, how dare you talk to Kaname-sama in such a manner?" Ruka sat glaring at Zero, "Do you even know who he is?"

"Does it look like I know or even want to for that matter?"

"He is Kaname Kuran the lead singer from the band Bloody Rose." Ruka answered ignoring Zero's last statement.

Zero turned his head until his eyes met those of Kaname's and there is where it hit him that Ruka was telling the truth, because standing right next to him was Kaname Kuran from the band Zero hated most.

* * *

**Next chapter things get juicy.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zero stared disbelievingly at Kaname Kuran. For a moment he couldn't say anything but stare at the overly amused rock star. The silence around them grew longer by the second as none of them dared to speak up. After what seemed like forever Kaname finally broke the silence, his voice hinting his amusement.

"So, I hear you don't like my music?" Kaname asked crossing one leg over the other as he leaned against the cushion of the booth he was sitting in.

Zero pondered whether he wanted to answer or not, and for a moment he was considering not to until the cocky bastard smile started widening as if proud to have struck him speechless.

"Yea that's true, I don't like it. I think it's so horrible that I don't understand why girls go gaga over lyrics that it lacks any type of emotion." Zero stated flatly not caring that he was receiving glares from Kaname's band and both from Ruka and Yuki all except for Shiki who didn't seem to care at all and Takuma who already knew Zero's feelings about Bloody Rose.

This response made Kaname grin. Not once had he met someone brave enough or anyone for that matter, call his music horrible. It was truly a shock that he came upon someone who did. The silver haired boy was going to pay dearly for the words he said. Zero was the first and defiantly the last who will speak ill of him.

Shiki who had been observing his cousin for a while now, recognized the smile his cousin was giving. It was the same smile he would give when he found an interesting human toy to play with.

'_Stop while you can Zero-kun, for you are entering a landmine.'_ Shiki thought before turning his attention to the dashing blond hair host beside him.

"Kaname-sama, don't mind what this idiot says. He just doesn't know good music, that's all." Ruka was trying to clear up the matter at hand.

"Isn't that right, Zero?" Ruka said, kicking Zero under the table.

"What the hell Ruka!" Zero hissed, as he rubbed his shin where Ruka had kicked him.

"Say that you didn't mean what you said."

"Give me one good reason why I should." Zero questioned.

"Because his music is great, that's why."

"Typical of you and other women to think that. You are too damn captivated by this guy's beauty to actually realize that he spits fake romances. To be able to become the best singer one needs to understand that with each song a singer needs to be able to feel it. Become the lyrics they sing and not have such empty emotions. I admit there are songs that are decent enough, but those are the ones that don't involve the emotion love. Yet, all the songs involving it are simply horrible. That's what I hear when I listen to him sing."

Zero got up and was about to leave the booth when Kaname lifted his leg blocking him from exiting. Zero glanced at the raven haired boy only to see that his head was bowed making it hard for him to read any expression he might be giving.

"I had just about enough of your disrespect towards me. I admit I was intrigued by it before since you are the only _human_ who had dared to disrespect me, but now I am just getting sick of it."

With a quick movement that no one had suspected, Kaname had Zero pinned to the table; his right hand had a tight grip on Zero's neck. Zero hissed in pain as his back was being pushed further onto the surface of the table, his back caused a few wine glasses to break on impact.

"You think you can read me so well, Zero? HA! Don't be stupid, you have no idea who you're messing with. You preach about fake romances when you're the one whoring yourself like a slut with different people, so before you start talking I suggest you look in the goddamn mirror once in a while."

The idea of being called a slut had struck a chord deep within Zero; he could feel the blood rush through his veins causing his face to flush with anger.

"You think my job involves whoring myself to my customers? Here at Silver Moon we don't. We do this because we love making people smile and feel like their worth something. We don't spit fake romances or devotion because ours is real something you defiantly lack of."

"If you think that's true then prove it. Show me what it's like to fall in love since you say you know so much about it and that I lack that emotion. Let's make a bet."

Despite having his windpipe being squeezed Zero couldn't help but chuckle. "A bet on what exactly?

"I bet that I can make you fall in love with me before my world tour in six mouths."

This time Zero truly laughed his heart out. "A guy that lacks any emotion on love, making me fall for him that right there is unbelievable to me."

"If it's so unbelievable then you shouldn't mind our little wager then."

"Oh, I don't mind since the one that's going to fall first will surely be Y-O-U."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will Mr. Rock star."

"Wait, I think you guys should reconsider this." Takuma said while he got up from his seat. "I don't think this is a good way to solve this."

"Are you kidding me, Blondie? They couldn't have thought of a more better idea than this? Surely that damn boy will keep his mouth shut once he falls first." Kain spoke with excitement in his voice. "But of course all bets much have something to be wagered on, so what is the special prize that the winner will receive?"

"That's right; I wonder what I will get when I win? Hmm…oh, I know. If I win which I surely will. Zero will have to become my own personal mule. He will travel with me, carrying all my shit on his back; he will be at my beck and call 24 hours, 7 days a week for the rest of his fucking life…" Kaname looked down at Zero with a wide smile placed across his face. "Unless he wants to give up now and beg for forgiveness like a little bitch."

Zero tried his best not to growl for it will only make the situation seem more on Kaname's part. So instead, Zero decided to reverse the situation and with a trick he learned from his mother, Zero slipped from under Kaname and grabbed the hand that was at his neck and twist it causing Kaname to yelp in both surprise and pain. Zero gripped a full lock of Kaname's hair and with great force slammed it onto the table, with Kaname's right arm twist and held on his back by Zero's right hand, while his head was being pushed down by Zero's left. Making Kaname be in a painful and immovable position.

"Kaname-sama!" The occupants of the table (except for Takuma) shouted as they rose to their feet. The three Bloody Rose band members were ready to strike down the silver haired boy, but they were stopped when Kaname spoke.

"Stay! Don't come any closer." Kaname warned, causing his band mates to stare in confusion. Kaname ignored the stares and continued. "Seems like I hit a nerve…huh, pretty boy?"

Zero twisted Kaname's hand more making him hiss at the pain it caused.

"I'll be the one doing the talking here, rock star. So you better listen for I'm only going to say this once. I am not going to be the one to lose especially if I will have to lose to a loveless, bad mannered excuse for a rock star like you. And when I win, I want everyone to know how pathetic you look as you kiss at my feet, but here's the catch. I want you to do it in front of all your screaming fans. If you accept these terms then we will let the game begin. So do I make myself clear?"

Kaname gave a half smile as he nodded his head in agreement and with that Zero finally let go of Kaname's arm and hair. Kaname rubbed at his sore arm and turned to face Zero.

"You really are not what I expected from a simple commoner such as yourself." Kaname leaned closer. "I will enjoy breaking your spirit and now that you're my lover, I got more of a chance of doing just that."

Kaname grabbed the back of Zero's head and brought it closer to his. "How about starting it off by sealing the deal with a kiss?"

Kaname slammed their lips together for a rough and violent kiss. Shock hit Zero at first before he started bounding his fists against Kaname's chest. Yet, it seemed the more he did the harder it was to escape from Kaname's grip.

Zero yelped when Kaname bit his lower lip, but that was exactly what Kaname wanted for it left Zero's mouth open just enough to stick his tongue in the wet caverns of Zero's mouth. The boy tasted of honey and spice, which sent waves of desire swimming through Kaname's body. But what really drew in his desires was the taste of his blood, a sweet spice that was so full of life.

But the kiss ended just as quickly as it started when a sharp wave of pain that was followed by a pained cry from Kaname caused him to step back a few steps with both hands heading south as his baby maker was kneed by Zero.

Zero rubbed roughly at his lips with his shirt sleeve and moved away from Kaname in fear of being lip locked with the said rock star again. Just as he was about to tell him off, Kaname began laughing. This laugh sent chills throughout Zero's body for it wasn't a dark laugh like an evil villain or how a mad scientist would laugh. This laughter was pure, a laugh someone would do if they heard a very funny joke or seen something as funny and this just scared the hell out of Zero more than anything. Because he would rather know the evil intention with a dark laughter than knowing nothing at all from an innocent one.

After sometime Kaname straightened himself up and stared at Zero with no readable expression on his face except for the smile showing on his face. "You're really going to have to try better than that, Zero. You see, I am quite the masochist. Receiving physical pain is in my nature to enjoy, especially if it comes from a lover."

"What on earth is going on here?" Toga asked as he and Kaien just entered the scene. Around the table was smashed wine glasses and a broken wine bottle was dripping from the table to the elegant and highly expensive Persian rug of the Victorian style room of Silver Moon.

"Cross!" Yuki called to her father.

"My Yuki! How are you sweetie? Papa missed you so much." Kaien responded with even more cheerfulness as he walked to his daughter giving her a hug. Forgetting all about what he saw a second ago.

"Umm…Cross why are your clothes buttoned the wrong way?" Yuki asked as she took a second look at her father's disheveled appearance.

"I bet he was experiencing a thrilling ride of some sorts." Kain suggested, despite knowing exactly what Chairman Cross was doing behind closed doors of a certain owner's office.

"My dear Kain, now that's where you're wrong. I wasn't the one experiencing it, but the one conducting it." Kaien answered with a sly smile. "I may be a little older compare to you, but rest assure I got game."

"Who would have thought Kaien Cross had this side to him." Rima said a little amazed."And to top someone with more built than him." Rima stared at a blushing Toga.

"Eh…what are you talking about?" Yuki questioned.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. You are far too young to understand what we mean yet."

"Cross, I'm 18 years old." Yuki protested.

"All in good time Yuki and please call me papa!" Kaien insisted, Yuki just rolled her eyes and decided just to leave the matter alone, for there was no fighting with her father.

"Anyways…what happened here?" Toga demanded staring at everyone around the table until his eyes came upon Zero and Kaname.

"Let me explain Toga-sama." Ruka began. "It was all Zero's fault."

Zero was pulled out from the trance he was in and turned and glared at Ruka who only smiled. Toga looked at Zero.

"Zero, did you do this?"

"Of course I didn't, don't believe what this plastic Barbie is telling you. It was this damn idiot who dragged me here in the first place while I was attending to my customer." Zero pointed to Kaname.

"Kaname-kun is that true?" Kaien asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it's true. I dragged him here simply because I wanted to be entertained and honestly I was." Kaname answered Kaien without taking his eyes off the dark stare given to him by Zero. "You were right Cross; I do love this place, for I have found me a very interesting host."

"Piss off." Zero hissed.

Kaname smiled. _'Yes indeed a very interesting play toy.'_

Kaname walked past Zero and began heading toward the main entry way of the restaurant, but stopped.

"Seiren" Kaname called and within a second a girl with short white hair in a gray suit appeared.

"You called, Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, I will like you to write a check to Mr. Yagari for 20 grand to pay for this mess."

Seiren nodded and pulled out a check book and began writing down the request and soon gave it to a wide eye Toga.

"You have some place Mr. Yagari; I can now understand why it is very popular." Kaname commented and then side glanced at Zero.

"If word goes out about our bet, you do know that ends our deal making you lose." Kaname warned. "I can be a sadistic bastard too. Now if you'll excuse us we must be going now."

Everyone watched as Kaname, Seiren, all three band members disappeared into the main hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can someone please explain to me what happened back there?" Kaien asked as he entered the awaiting limo.

"One hell of a night that is" Kain commented leaning his back against the seat.

"That's not what I meant Kain."

"It seems that Kaname-sama has found himself an interesting human toy to play with." Kain said looking in the direction of a smirking Kaname staring up at the moon in the sky.

"By any change do you mean Zero Kiryu the silver haired host that was at your table?"

"Zero Kiryu?" Kaname tested the name on his lips and was satisfied at the sizzling sensation it brought him. "What an interesting human he is."

"Kaname-kun, I didn't booked a private booth for you and your friends to harass another employer. I was trying to set you up with Ruka not Zero."

"Are you talking about the blond girl who was assigned to me? That girl is just another gold-digging whore who will do anything I say. She will even bare her neck to me, if I asked."

"Kaname-kun you promised me that you will not reveal your identity as a vampire, you know that right?" Kaien questioned in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, Cross. He doesn't know a thing; I am not going to jeopardize my career as a singer all because of a simple human boy. Plus, we used special charms to cover up our scent and auras."

"I hope so, Kaname-kun."

"I have to admit that I find it highly amazing that there is someone in this world that was willing enough to stand up against the all mighty Kaname Kuran." Shiki responded as he twirled the ends of Rima's hair. "I shall warn you cousin that this boy is not like any other human you had dealt with in the past."

"I beg to differ. I think he is like every single one of them. With just a few sweet words here and there, the boy will break and be awed by me like the rest of them. Then when that happens I will have no need for such a piggy like that."

"They can't run from the big bad wolf." Kain teased.

"Exactly"

"I don't know Kaname-sama. Just like Shiki did, I sensed that this particular human boy seems different. I believe this one hides himself in a house of bricks." Rima began. "So I don't think blowing it down will do much damage."

"Then I'll just come knocking, he can't hide from me forever you know."

'_But what about you Kaname-sama, what if he's the one knocking at the brick home you also built around yourself. What will you do then?'_ Shiki thought to himself because he dare not say this out loud.

"I fear this boy will bring bad things."

"Oh, please. What can a normal human bring that is so bad, Rima?"

"You felt it too, Kaname? You tasted it in his blood. This boy is not your average Joe."

Everyone within the limo looked at Kaname this time, waiting for an answer to Rima's question.

"What is she talking about, Kaname?" Kain asked.

Kaname turned to his friends. "She means nothing Kain, so don't wrap your head around too much on what it is she is saying."

"Well if Kaname believes it to be nothing, then I guess it is."

Kaien looked at Kaname before turning to face the window. Apprehension was growing in his veins. Kaien knew exactly what it was that Shiki and Rima, even Kaname who was just playing the fool was feeling. It was power, sadness, hatred, and death all mixed into one soul. The secrets that lay inside Zero was just a prelude to the many dangers that was sure to pass and Kaname was only going to be in the center of it when it all breaks lose.

-0-

"That bastard…!" Zero shouted as he threw his ruined purple shirt into his locker. "Who the hell does he think he is doing that to me."

"Now calm down Zero." Takuma urged as he dodged a flying water bottle coming in his direction.

"Calm down! Your telling me to calm down after that annoying rock star kissed me." Zero pointed at the small cut on his bottom lip. "That idiot did this to me."

"I understand that you're mad Zero…"

"Mad! HA…that is but an understatement, I am furious right now."

"I guess there is no getting to him." Takuma mumbled to himself. "But thank god Hanabusa isn't here."

"Where is he?" Aidou shouted as he entered the locker room.

"Spoke to soon."

"You!" Aidou pointed to Zero. "You kissed my Kaname Kuran!"

"I didn't kiss him you idiot, he kissed me. So I suggest you get your facts straight before you start pointing fingers." Zero replied solemnly.

"Oh please, Zero. Stop making excuses, everyone knows that you're now dating the lead singer of Bloody Rose and that you guys lip locked with each other."

"I am what?" Zero shouted looking at Takuma for answers.

Takuma raised a single finger to his lip to hush Zero on an outburst he was sure to make. It took a while for Zero to comprehend exactly what Takuma was hushing him about when the night's events finally made themselves known. Zero sat down on the bench and huddled his face in his hands.

"What in the world did I just do?"

"Being stubborn I may say." Takuma pointed out.

"Is that your way on trying to cheer me up, Takuma? Because it's really not working."

"Sorry, but you dug this hole you're in and now the only way out is to win or lose embarrassingly."

"Win?"

"Show him what it's like to eat his owns words; make him regret ever messing with you, Zero."

"Takuma who would have thought you'll talk like that." Zero looked at Takuma with a smile, though only a partial one.

"Looks can be deceiving, Zero" Takuma answered with a wink. "…and that is what you need to show Kuran. Show him that you aren't that type of person he can add to his collection because you're different from them."

"Yea, your right." Zero said with new found confidence. "I'll show him what it's like to mess with me."

"But Zero, you do need to be careful too." Takuma added. "Just because you have confidence now doesn't mean that, that will be all you need. Kuran doesn't look like the type to back down from a challenge so easily."

"Don't worry Takuma, I'll defiantly win in the end. I'm not going to have him mock my career as a host."

"I hope so, Zero."

"Hey! Have you two forgotten I was here?" Aidou hissed angrily.

"Aidou…your still here? I thought you left already." Zero teased.

"You piss me off Zero."

"Well you annoy me, Aidou."

"And both of you make me hot when you two fight like that."

Zero looked to see his brother leaning against the doorway. "Ichiru what are you doing here?"

"What a brother can't congratulate his big bro on hooking up with a celebrity."

"No…!"

"How rude onii-san and I was planning on taking you out to dinner and maybe hit a club to celebrate a wondrous night, don't you agree?"

"No, not really."

"You are always so hard to please, onii-san." Ichiru pouted which only made Zero roll his eyes and begin to buckle his blue jeans when his cell phone began vibrating. Zero growled when he read the caller's name: Hunter Association President.

"What do you want?"

"_Still as cold as ever aren't we, Mr. Kiryu?"_

"I said want do you want?" Zero's voice grew deeper.

"_Okay, okay, I'll just get to the point. Here at the H.A.H (Hunter Association Headquarters) we just received messages that there is a level E lose in the city and we want you and your brother Ichiru to take care of it for us."_

"What about Kaito? Why can't he do it?"

"_Kaito at the moment is on an overseas mission and can't possibly do it, so that's why I asked you two."_

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose with his freehand. "Fine I'll tell him about it."

"_Good, then I'll leave you to it. Oh, but before I go. I just want to say that I am really excited on having you host me tomorrow night in the special secluded V.I.P section. So be prepared to __**fully **__entertain me Zero."_

After a dark chuckle from the president the line went dead. Zero couldn't stop the trembling of his hands as he clutched his cell phone tightly in his grip. Zero jumped when a hand was place on his left shoulder causing him to turn to see Takuma with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

"Yea, because you look like you're going to throw up." Aidou added.

"I'm okay, just a little tired that's all." Zero answered grabbing a gray turtle neck and putting it on. "We have to go Ichiru."

"So you finally agreed on going out with me tonight?"

"No since we have a _certain_ problem we need to take care of."

It didn't take long for Ichiru to get what his brother meant by _certain_ since the hatred filling his brother's eyes was what gave it away. That the problem they will be handling was none other than a _vampire_ problem.

"I see, bout time they showed up right, onii-san?"

"I don't care as long as we fix it." Zero said walking toward his brother.

"Wait…" Ichiru grabbed Zero's forearm.

"What is it now, Ichiru?"

Ichiru reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small white handkerchief and proceed to lick the tip of it, then brought it to the dried trail of blood on Zero's chin. Zero flinched slightly when the handkerchief touched the small cut on his lip but didn't move away waiting until his brother to be done with it.

"There all nice and clean."

Takuma eyes widen.

Zero turned to see Takuma looking at him with surprise and seeing that, Zero immediately looked away and grabbed his brother's hand. The two twins made their way out the door without any further speaking.

"Hmm…"

"What is it Takuma?" Aidou asked looking at the surprised boy.

"I wonder what sort of relationship those two have behind closed doors."

"Of course, a brother like relationship, duh."

"But, I could have sworn I saw Zero blush just now."

"I would blush too if my brother used his saliva to clean me off. Even though I don't have a brother, but a bunch of older sisters. Its properly just Zero being embarrassed, that's all."

"Yea, but would you have such a longing look in your eyes?"

"Wait a second there, are you saying that you think Zero might be in love with his brother?"

"I really don't know Zero that well, the first time I ever meet him was when he and his brother started working here a year ago. But even then, I don't really know him that well. What do you think Aidou, you knew the Kiryu twins longer than I have."

"Well the three of us did go to the same middle and high school together, but honestly they have always been close to one another." Aidou answered. "Yet, I will admit they have gotten much closer after that_ incident_ when Zero was twelve."

"What incident?"

"If I tell you, would you promise to keep it between us?"

Takuma nodded.

"Okay, so this is what happened to Zero…"

-0-

"Damnit that bastard's fast." Zero said as he chased the level E into another alleyway.

"This thing must be on steroids." Ichiru commented as he jumped over a fallen trash can. "But at least we found the thing close by."

'_A little too close by.'_ Zero thought to himself after shooting another bullet from his gun. Zero had a black anti-vampire gun that on assignments like these kept chained to his pants, on the side of his gun was the name_ 'Black Pearl'_ carved in cursive letters. It was a deadly weapon to vampires but harmless to mere humans. Ichiru carried a katana with its blade made of pure silver and coated with the most deadly poisons that can kill even the strongest of vampires with a few cuts from the blade.

"We need to catch this guy before he runs into humans."

"We have to split up onii-san, you take his left and I'll take his right."

"Okay."

The level E was about to turn another corner when a bullet found its way into his leg.

"You're not going anywhere you bastard!" Ichiru shouted, swinging his katana and making a big cut on the level E's back. The level E howled in pain and fall to the floor with a thud.

"Now let's finish this."

"Wait Ichiru, I wish to ask him something."

Ichiru lowered his katana and stared at his brother dumbfounded. "What on earth can you possibly ask a level E vampire?"

Zero ignored his brother and walked toward the slowly dying level E.

"Who created you?" Zero questioned seriously.

The level E managed a small chuckle. "You must be that Zero kid? You know my master has been searching years for you. He keeps saying how much he misses his porcelain doll and may I say he is right about you being a beautiful creature, no wander he wishes to see you again…"

BAM

Zero's violet eyes darkened as they stared at the dead level E with pure hatred written in them.

BAM, BAM, BAM

"Zero, stop it…he's dead already." Ichiru yelled grabbing a hold of Zero's arm. "He's dead, Zero. So please stop."

"I hate them…" Zero growled. "I HATE VAMPIRES!"

* * *

A/N: Oh my, so much drama isn't it? But then again I love drama *smiles evilly*.

Please review and tell me what you think. Please and thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Please enjoy all of my posts today and thank you all for supporting me and my stories, not to mention for waiting this long for me to post them up. I did this all for you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the VK characters for they all belong to their rightful owner. But other non-VK characters belong to me.

Pairings: KanamexZero

Warning: Male/Male and some OOCness and of course AU warning.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 6

The drumming of fingertips tapped impatiently against the mahogany desk. Hazel eyes stared angrily at the door, but as each second went by the eyes only grew darker and the drumming becoming more impatient.

"Where the hell is he?" The voice asked the person sitting on a chair across from him.

"One of them should be coming back soon, milord." The person sitting across from the impatient vampire answered, his voice becoming nervous.

"I hope so Mr. Association President." The vampire growled, his hazel eyes meeting the green color eyes of the president.

The president flinched under the intense glare. He had done everything his lord had told him to: 1. Unleash two lower level vampires, one being a level D and the other a level E. Set the level E loose in town.

2. Assign Zero to the job and while Zero did that, have the level D watch closely over the hunt.

3. Then come here to inform his lord that step one of his well-developed plan is completed.

Yet, the question remained as to why the level D vampire was taking so long. The president was really getting nervous now, for not only will he get severely punished by his master but he won't be allowed a small taste of his powerful blood that helped him maintain his beauty and expand his mortal life.

"That's it. I've waited too long already." The vampire said as he began getting up.

"Wait!" The president pleaded throwing his small frame over the desk and desperately gripping onto the wrist of his lord. "Please milord, I am sure the level D will be here soon." And just as if it was magic, the level D appeared through the door.

The president gave a sigh of relief before straightening himself up and facing the level D vampire. "Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry for my delay, but on my way here I came into some very interesting news that milord might be very interested in hearing about." The level D said bowing in the presence of the pureblood that created him.

"Interesting you say?" The vampire was curious as to what the information could be.

"Yes milord, for it involves your precious porcelain doll, Zero Kiryu."

The pureblood couldn't help the sinister smile that crept across his lips at the mention of his porcelain doll, Zero. Just thinking about his porcelain white skin and the silky smooth feel of it on his fingertips was enough to make his insides burn with a dark passion.

"So what news have you obtained about my dear Zero?"

"Rumor has it that Zero Kiryu is now dating someone."

The atmosphere in the room quickly became chilly and dark. Whatever happy mood the pureblood was in before was immediately destroyed as a dark scowl formed on his delicate face.

"Who's the dead son-of-a-bitch who dares to take what's mine?"

The level D hesitated.

"WHO!"

"K-Kaname Kuran sir." The level D finally said. "It is said that he and Zero had an encounter at Zero's work place."

"And you heard this from?"

"I-I overheard a couple of young girls discussing it as they were leaving Silver Moon, milord."

"Kaname Kuran." The vampire growled. _'It seems you have found another play toy for you to mess with it seems. But, you've made the biggest mistake of your life for making it be my Zero. I am sorry dear friend, but I won't let this one slide so easily.'_

"Milord, is there anything else you wish of me?" The level D asked.

The pureblood turned his attention back toward the level D vampire who was patiently awaiting his next command. The pureblood eyed him from head to toe before looking at him square in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but you no longer feel my taste anymore. Your job of serving me has been terminated." Before the level D had time to protest and plea for his life, his body burst. Blood sprinkled everywhere as his body combusted in different directions before turning into dust leaving only his blood to stain the floor.

The president cringed as drops of blood fell by his feet almost touching his red and white kimono. He was used to seeing his lord kill the vampires he created once they had become useless to him; it was something he did almost every day. He found that everyone only had one purpose to give to him and once that was up they were always killed the way this one had been killed or feed to starving level E's.

It was a gruesome sight that the president never found himself getting use to even though he was one in the few who still remained useful for the pureblood vampire, but he didn't doubt that one day he too will no longer be useful and soon will end up having the same fate as the hundreds of low level vampires he had witnessed countless times be murdered by the hands of his lord.

"How is it that Kaname Kuran always somehow gets involved into my well-planned operations?"

"Maybe he has found out somehow of your connections with Zero Kiryu?" The president suggested as he tapped his folded fan against his red lipstick coated lips.

"I doubt that's the case in this matter." The vampire said as he began walking away from the desk, his full height and appearance coming into view.

The vampire was 5 feet exactly and appeared to be around the age of a twelve year old boy. A top hat tilted sideways on a head full of golden blonde locks; skin a pale creamy color and captivating hazel eyes. Healthy pink full lips with a mouthful of pearly white teeth, his canines were as sharp as the tips of a knife. He looked young and innocent but was anything but that. The vampire was much older and wiser than his appearance made him out to be. A hunter spell placed within him rendered him to the size of a twelve year old boy, a spell he so desperately tried to break but failed each time miserably.

"Touma-sama?" The president called after the vampire had stopped in front of the sliding doors that lead to the hotel balcony which had a great view of downtown Tokyo. But an even better view of Silver Moon standing proudly across the street.

At first Touma didn't say anything but continued to stare at Silver Moon as if Kaname Kuran himself was the building. The glass doors to the balcony rattled violently before shattering at his feet.

"It seems I will have to make my appearance known earlier than expected." Touma turned toward the hunter association president. "Make all the arrangements for my grand arrival to the world."

The president watched silently as Touma walked over the broken glass and leapt onto the balcony railing. Before the president could speak there was a knock at the hotel room door.

"Room service is everyone okay. Neighbors next door heard the sound of broken glass coming from this room. Is everyone here okay?"

Touma looked from the door then back to the president. "You know what to do. So no delays this time around, Mr. Hunter Association President."

"Wait Touma-sama! What are you going to do?" The president asked a little curious.

"I plan to have a personal interview with our trouble maker Kaname Kuran." Was Touma's last reply before he leapt from the tenth floor balcony and landed with a cat like grace onto the crowd less sidewalk of downtown Tokyo.

-0-

"Zero?" Ichiru called after a few moments hoping that Zero calmed down after his earlier outburst.

Zero didn't say anything as he continued on walking down the less crowded street. It was far into the night for anyone to be out this late. Human that is.

"Zero?" Ichiru called this time grabbing Zero's shirt sleeve.

"I'm fine Ichiru!" Zero finally responded all the while refusing to look at his brother's face as they continued down the street.

Ichiru gave a pout; he didn't like to have his brother act this way especially toward him. Ichiru loved to be the center of attention ever since he was little, but he loved it more when he had the attention of his older brother Zero and having his brother ignore him was seriously pissing him off. Ichiru did the only thing he could think of and quickly walked forward until he was ahead of Zero and turned around to face his brother with his arms extended enough to block Zero's way.

"You're not going anywhere Zero." Ichiru said as he stopped in front of his brother.

Zero tried to side step Ichiru only to have his brother follow his direction.

"Move Ichiru."

"Not until I have your attention."

"This is not funny." Zero moved to the right.

Ichiru once again followed his brother's movements.

"I'm not trying to be."

"I'm serious Ichiru." Zero warned looking at his brother straight in the face.

"I am too, Zero." Ichiru stared back, his gaze not once moving away from his brother's angry look. Silence loomed between them until finally Zero gave a sigh of defeat, causing Ichiru to smile proudly to himself.

Zero shook his head slowly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "You are just way too persistent for your own good Ichiru."

Ichiru chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yea that's true." Ichiru admitted. "But then that smile of yours, no matter how small it may be right now wouldn't have appeared on your lips if I wasn't."

"You can be such a child sometimes." Zero teased his smile growing wider. "But I like that about you."

Ichiru allowed Zero to ruffle his hair for a moment before grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Are you okay Zero?" Ichiru could feel Zero's hand tremble in his grasp.

Zero didn't say anything at first because he didn't want to burden his brother with all the emotions that was flowing violently through his veins. He didn't like to remember his dark past and the man who had stolen everything from him, who had caused his life to be a living hell. The man who countless times had invaded his sweet dreams forming them into horrible nightmares that Zero was sometimes so afraid to fall asleep or even blink for he feared the man would appear from the darkest corner of his mind where Zero had locked away the terrible memories of that time away. But now the man he feared most had returned and no doubt had come to take his so called _'porcelain doll'_ away this time to a place so far that no one will be able to find them and the thought of being trapped again sent fear roaring through his body.

"Zero, answer me?"

Zero turned his attention to his brother who was still waiting for a reply to his earlier question.

"Honestly Ichiru, I really don't know."

The look on Zero's face was filled with so much pain and fear that it pulled at Ichiru's heart causing a protective nature to overcome his small frame. Ichiru without a doubt knew he had to protect his brother from the hands of the catastrophe he knew was sure to come now that the man who ruined his brother's life had returned. Ichiru made a self-note to make sure to inform what happened today to their parents as soon as they reached the safety of their apartment.

Ichiru thought it would be better to change the subject not only for Zero, but for himself too. Because just the thought of that damn vampire was enough to send him on a killing rampage. Killing everything or anybody who has close ties to the god forsaking bastard known as Touma.

Ichiru had to take a deep breath to calm the rage that was boiling in his blood. It was then that Ichiru heard a loud growl like sound. Ichiru looked up at his brother who had both his hands over his middle section.

"Seems to me that someone is hungry." Ichiru said smiling.

Zero was going to say something when an equally loud growl came from Ichiru's stomach. "And it seems I am not the only one."

"I guess…" Ichiru shrugged his shoulders. "How about we head home and have ourselves a late dinner."

Zero only nodded and followed alongside his brother in a comfortable silence. Both oblivious to the lone figure in the shadow watching closely as her leader commanded her to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaname grabbed one of the towels from the towel rack in his bathroom and began to rub the soft material against his wet hair. Drying it enough before he wrapped it around his bare waist. Kaname walked over the white tiled floor of his bathroom until he reached the coral colored porcelain sink where he grabbed a rag from the counter.

Kaname wiped away the steam that coated the glass of his mirror enough so that his own reflection was looking back at him. Drops of water were dripping down his face and trailing down his toned chest and abs before being wiped away half-heartedly by the rag in Kaname's hand.

Kaname gave a bored sigh.

Only an hour or two had passed since the limo driver had dropped him off at his penthouse suite. The place was furnished with top ranked products money could buy, all to fit Kaname's rock boy style. The place was big for a one bedroom penthouse, but that was how Kaname liked it. He liked his solitude. But there were days like these where being alone made him extremely bored.

Kaname sucked his teeth. _'Damn it, I knew I should've brought home with me one of those hostesses from Silver Moon. I'm sure that Ruka chick would have kept my boredom away for the night.'_

Kaname thought before a sudden flash of a certain silver haired youth made its way across Kaname's memory, making a smirk appear on his lips.

"Zero Kiryu…" Kaname ran his hand through his still damp hair.

"What a feisty young lad I have met…you were so interesting that now that I think about it, that Ruka girl wouldn't have satisfied me as much as messing and breaking you would have on me. The idiot girl would have probably enjoyed it, where as you…" Kaname pondered but his mind just couldn't visual a hurt looking silver boy. "I simply don't know…but the more I think about it the more I want to know what kind of reaction you will make once you have your heart broken to pieces by the man you had fallen for? Oh, the fun that will be."

After a few seconds Kaname turned his head toward the closed bathroom door. His senses ringing on alert, informing him of another vampire's presence coming from down the hall.

"Seems I found myself some entertainment for the night."

Dropping the rag into the sink, Kaname made his way out the door. His legs and feet on auto-pilot as they made their way down the hallway and into the doorway that led to the living room.

Sitting in a single arm chair was a vampire. His left leg was crossed over his right as both hand were folded over his knee with a childlike smile was gracing his lips. Kaname looked from the vampire then to the open balcony doors. The reddish curtains were blowing wildly from the night air.

"You do know this apartment is at the very top of this building." Kaname said looking back at the vampire. The sitting vampire smiled even more as he nodded his head.

"I didn't jump up here, if that's what you're thinking…Kaname _onii-sama_. I just simply used that trick I taught you…you know, with the bats."

"Of course, Master Touma. You did teach your apprentice that crafty little trick of yours."

"Ah, so you still remember your old mentor."

"What makes you think I wouldn't? Sure your appearance had shrunken a little bit and your aura, including your powers has mostly been shield away. But, you are still you Touma. You are still the old bastard who use to train me day and night nonstop, molding me into the perfect heir who will succeed the throne my parents would have sure enough given me."

"Yes, but it appears that all my effort had gone to waste as it seems you have chosen a different path to that of what your parents had wanted you to go down."

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "I got bored of being the spoiled rich kid that had to be forced into becoming a multi-million dollar corporate owner and the successor of the vampire society. I got tired of doing whatever my parents wanted me to do. So I decided to choose a different path from the one they were leading me into and now that I am a famous rock star, I have no regrets."

"I figured you would have rebelled sooner or later."

"So is that why you disappeared without anyone knowing?"

"That was over twenty years ago Kaname. You were still just a little eight year old boy at the time, yet you were the only one who seemed to notice or even cared for that matter."

"Why? You didn't want me too?"

Touma leaned his chin on the palm of his hand; his elbow was now resting on the arm of the chair. "There is something I always wanted to tell you, Kaname."

"Oh, really? May I ask what it is, perhaps?"

The cheerful like expression on Touma's face quickly darkened, his eyes narrowing into slits as his hazels eyes stared in the direction where Kaname was still standing.

"I always hated you. I found your attachment to me quite annoying to the point that I wanted to kill you."

Kaname flopped onto the couch; his arms were crossed over his chest, with his back leaning against the white leather cushion.

"Ouch, Touma that really stung you know." Kaname answered sarcastically. "But this little confession of yours does explain the meaning behind the brutal training you put me through."

"You were such a stupid little foul that you kept running back to me screaming onii-sama, onii-sama. So pathetic you were."

"This coming from a person who has been proclaimed as having gone _'mentally insane' _by the vampire society."

"Really now? So that is how the vampire society depicts me as? And you Kaname…you have never been the one to believe in such things that comes from the mouths of greedy wolves and sneaky foxes."

"Don't get me wrong I didn't believe it at first, but things change you know. I mean the last time I heard your name after those long twenty years was about ten years ago where I heard you were living in Kyoto and had fallen for a human boy."

"So you know of this story too?"

"Only from what I heard from gossip and rumors, but I have the truth here. So would you care to explain it so that I can better understand?"

"All that there is to know was that I did fall for a human boy, a boy who showed me love in return. At least I thought it was love, yet he…"

"He ended up betraying you in the end? But, not before rendering you into that pathetic size and sealing away most of your vampire powers." Kaname said all this with a smile on his face as he stared at the emotionless face of Touma. "Is that just about right or am I wrong?"

Touma seemed to be in a moment's thought for a second before he spoke.

"For a rumor and a petty gossip that sure is more to the truth than anything."

"Actually this is just a theory; I just came up with randomly. This version is much more different than that of what the rumors had first implied…but, I must praise myself for the fact that my depiction was much more to the truth than the rumors were. I truly pity the boy who suffered in your hands. I really wonder what you did to make him betray you like that?"

"Don't get too caught up Kaname, because you are still missing the big picture. There are very important details you are missing. Just because your theory is slightly accurate to what really went on, does not necessarily mean it's all of it. But then, I doubt that anyone would know since they weren't there to know what happened. So before you start preaching me your theories on what had occurred ten years ago. I suggest you do a little more research on what really went down before you start taking sides, because only then will you understand who really is the one who should be called _insane_."

"Hmm…interesting." Kaname looked up at Touma. "You know, you don't look at all insane to me. Tell me Touma, is the one who should be considered insane, that boy?"

Touma remained silent, but all the while kept his eyes locked with Kaname's.

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me, but do tell me this Master Touma. Is the reason why you had resurfaced again after that incident, is because you found your lost kitten?"

"Yes…but it seems that my late appearance came at a bad time for I hear that someone had swept and stole my kitten away."

Kaname faked a shocked expression. "Such horrible news, that really must make you angry. So what are you planning on doing?"

"I did plan on maybe killing the bastard, but as I thought about it recently I decided otherwise. Because don't you think that it will be more enjoyable to watch if my little kitten was the one who killed that someone."

"I guess, but what if your kitten falls for this person?"

"I doubt that will happen because I know my kitten well enough to know that he won't just allow anyone to come near his heart without baring his fangs first." Touma smiled.

'_Especially if it's a vampire.'_

"You have quite the confidence in your kitten." Kaname said looking at a prideful Touma. "Well then suite yourself. Whatever Master wants is what Master gets…at least that was the saying you use to tell me as a child."

"And it hasn't changed since."

Kaname became serious. "I guess that is one thing that hadn't seemed to change about you. You know it makes me question really on who actually was this little boy that caused such a change to invoke in your heart as well as your ideals. Which by the way don't seem too friendly to begin with?"

Touma grinned. "You'll know soon enough Kaname-kun."

"What on earth is that suppose to mean."

"It means exactly as I said it." Touma got up from his seat and walked toward the balcony in which he came.

"Leaving already, Master Touma?" Kaname asked, he too getting up from his spot on the couch. "But I still have a lot of things I like to discuss with you."

"Forgive me, but our discussion will have to be made at another time. For I have some important things to take care of now."

Kaname crooked his head to the side. "There you go disappearing again, what is your plan this time?"

Touma turned around to face Kaname. Purposely ignoring the question asked of him, he instead asked another question of his own.

"You have a new human play thing don't you, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Seems as though you heard the latest gossip?"

"Humph, indeed I have." Touma whispered before chuckling as a thought came across his mind.

"What's so funny Touma?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just laughing at the face you will make when the man you had fallen for drives a knife through your heart."

"And you find such an image funny…well; I wouldn't expect anything less since this is part of your dark and sick humor."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I figured you would." Kaname whispered lowly to himself.

"Kaname-kun." Touma called still looking at the brunette from his place in the middle of the balcony porch.

Kaname looked up to see a childlike smile on his mentor's lips. A smile that was anything but innocent for it held an eerily darkness to it.

"As a friendly advice from me to you, I would watch out Kaname. Because you'll never know when that fame of yours will be swept from underneath your feet." Touma winked. "Oh, and please do be careful when you're dealing with _him_. _He_ is very precious to me."

Kaname looked at Touma in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"All in good time my darling, all in good time." Touma sang in an angel like voice before his body began to break apart into bats that soon flew away into the night.

Kaname watched for a moment as the black bats flew away before turning his head a little to the side.

"So have you done what I asked, Seiren?"

From within the shadows appeared Kaname's assistant Seiren. Seiren reached into her suit pocket and handed to Kaname a small white piece of paper.

"Here's the address of where Kiryu Zero-san and his brother live."

"Thank you, Seiren." Kaname said looking at the small piece of paper with a smile.

Seiren bowed. "Will there be anything else you want me to do?"

"Yes there is. I want you to find as much information as you can on who the little boy is that Touma had fallen for and find out if that boy is still living along with where I can find him now."

Seiren nodded before asking the question that has been floating about in her mind since she had arrived. "Was that Touma-sama that left?"

"Yes, but not the real one. Who I talked with and what you saw was just an alter version of him. A fake, to be more exact. An imposter made entirely out of living bats. It's a very hard skill to master, but he and I are the only two purebloods known to be able to do such a thing."

Seiren listened quietly for a moment before speaking again. "So if that wasn't the real Touma-sama but an alter version of him, then where is the real one?"

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but if I was to take a wild guess then I assume he went to go have a face to face visit with a certain kitten of his. A kitten that has caught my interest very much because he was able to successfully capture the heart of Touma so easily without even trying and that alone is impressive. So much so that I am dying to meet him and see for myself what kind of person this boy really is."

TBC…

* * *

Next chapter is the first encounter with Zero and Touma after ten years**. **Then after that the next couple of chapters will take a turn to the funny side as the two main character's will begin their plan to make the other person fall first, before going back to being suspenseful as Touma plans are already in motion (more of Zero's past will also be revealed during this time).

Your reviews and comments are much appreciated since it's the delicious nectar that I use to keep me motivated when I write and update my stories. So please comment/review. Thank you.

~DIA~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zero sighed and numbly rubbed his hands together. He was sitting by the open window near his desk in his room, writing a written report about the extermination of the level E, he and his brother took care of earlier. But though it was late spring, for some unknown reason the night air became chiller. Zero glanced toward the electric alarm clock that showed in bright glowing red numbers 3:08am. Zero gave a loud yawn as he stretched his arms over his head and arched his back against his seat.

He was happy that he didn't have to be at Silver Moon until around six o'clock for his night shift, but he didn't like the fact that he had to dine with the association president at nine. The old fucktard would no doubt give him some trouble, yet there were things Zero himself wanted to ask the president personally and their awaited appointment at Silver Moon was the perfect time to do so.

Zero stood up. He had finished the report and now wanted to catch some Z's. Turning off the light on his desk Zero walked over to his bed and thinking that he would automatically fall asleep upon the moment his head reached the pillow as it always would, yet that wasn't the case this time. Tonight was a different night and Zero realized this to be true the moment his body stiffened against the bed sheets. The air around him growing unbearably cold to the point where it stung his lungs every time he breathed in the air.

The cold air surrounding his room was making his body go numb, making him unmovable against his bed. Zero could feel his heart race within his chest, beating wildly against his rib cage. He felt nauseas and light headed at the same time. He knew this feeling. He felt it before at one particular point in his life, a point in his life in which he didn't like remembering because it brought back the memories of a certain man, a man Zero could forever in his life never forgive. The very man that was now hovering over him with an expressionless face as he looked down at Zero.

"T-Touma?" Zero whispered in a hoarse voice, the coldness of the air making it hard to speak.

"Zero…my precious Zero."

Touma ran the back of his fingers against the side of Zero's face, making Zero flinch at the warm touch. Touma moved his hand away. He didn't like that, didn't like the disgust that was clearly showing on his doll's face. It was disgust, fear and pain. The pain was probably from the cold air stinging his lungs which was due to him. But he couldn't help it, Touma was excited enough to the point that he let his powers run wild; unknowingly hurting the person he loved the most. Touma willed himself to calm down, enough so that the cold air wasn't so thick for it to hurt but strong enough to keep the boy beneath him unmovable.

Zero took a deep breath. Warm air filling his cold lungs, yet his body was still numb from the coldness. He didn't know why Touma was here or how he was able to find him. Fear traveled throughout his body. So many unpleasant scenarios began forming in his head, making his heart race faster in his chest. Zero was silently praying for someone to help him, eyes closed shut as if trying to erase what was in front of him, but the presence of this person was too strong to ignore even with your eyes shut.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Ichiru's voice coming from the other side.

"Zero-nii I made some tea do you want any?"

Zero wanted to scream, but a warm hand was placed over his mouth, silencing him. Touma brought his index finger to his lip and hushed Zero. Touma closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again.

"It's okay Ichiru, I'm fine."

Zero's eyes widen in shock. He knew Touma had unbelievable pureblood powers, but being able to mimic a person's voice so perfectly was both impressive and scary.

There was a pause before Ichiru spoke again. "Are you sure Zero-nii?"

"Yea I'm sure, I'm about to go to sleep anyways."

"Oh, okay then. See you in the morning. Goodnight Zero."

"Goodnight Ichiru."

Zero could hear his brother's soft footsteps walk away from his bedroom door. Zero could feel all his hopes of being saved fall into the pits of his stomach. Zero wanted to throw up, he wanted to go to some corner of his room and throw up. Puke the late dinner his brother had made earlier for them. He wanted all this to be some dream, some nightmare he was having but everything was really happening and it was sending swarms after swarms of fear flowing through his body. Zero wanted to be anyway except for right where he was, he would even settle with being with that god forsaking a-hoe known as Kaname Kuran, if it meant that he was far away from Touma.

Touma's face was still turned toward the door, his right hand still covering Zero's mouth. His small hand was trumping and after a moment he turned his head toward a frightened looking Zero.

"Do you hate me that much, Zero? Did being with me make you this afraid?"

Zero stilled. Touma's voice was filled with pain, he looked hurt.

"Zero…I will remove my hand from your mouth and release my hold on you, but I will do this only if you promise me two things. First promise me you will not scream and then promise me for only just this one visit can you not be afraid of me. Pretend again that we are still lovers and let me hold you like how I once did in the past. Please Zero for only just this time, grant me these wishes."

Every part in Zero's body rebelled against the idea, but his cursed heart was pleading for him to obey for just this once. Zero tightened his fist as best he could and swallowed up most of the fear within him and nodded. This made Touma give a childlike smile as he removed his hand.

Zero didn't scream as Touma's hand slowly slipped from over his mouth and it wasn't because of the promise that he made with the vampire, but for the mere fact that he just couldn't find his voice. No matter how much he searched for it, he couldn't find it. It was like having all the air sucked out from within your lungs. He was breathless, he was panicking.

Tremor after tremor, rippling violently through his body. He was afraid, but not because the man before him was scary. Zero knew Touma long enough to know all sides of him, including the scary parts, but what he was afraid of was the emotions this man can force out from within Zero's inner most chambers that was guarded by the thick walls of his beating heart. He could do this with just a word or with a look, he can have Zero pouring out his emotions for this man in just a matter of seconds and that even included the deadly kind. The ones that can taint his pale hands red.

Touma frowned. He could feel the boy's growing anxiety and fear, radiating off him. It gripped at his heart painfully, yet he knew and Zero knew he wasn't the bad guy. Yet now that he thought more on the matter maybe that had changed. Maybe he was now the bad guy and Zero knew that and was thus afraid, but what would become of their bet? The pact they made during a lustful battle of arms and limbs, a bet sealed by a mark. Touma's eyes trailed to Zero's t-shirt covered chest, his eyes focusing on one particular part, Zero's left breast.

Reaching slowly, Touma placed his palm over the cotton fabric just above Zero's left breast. Sternly warning his natural sex drive toward Zero to not surface since he didn't want this serene moment to be disturbed by such feelings and because he didn't want to give the former another reason to be wary of him at the moment. And plus Touma was at a disadvantage in being in such a petite body that belonged to that of a twelve year old boy, so there wasn't much he could do compared to everything he could have done if he had his own body back.

Almost immediately the mark reacted to his touch, sending tiny electric shocks flowing through Touma's fingertips to his man made mark over his left breast. This made Touma unbearably happy enough to lay his head down on the spot so he could listen to his favorite melody come from within Zero's own chest.

"This is truly a sound I can listen to forever." Touma whispered in an awe silence.

"But we don't have forever anymore." Zero whispered back, his voice returning. Zero was mentally shock at the fact that his voice was calm despite that fact that his inner side was on a panic frenzy.

"So I finally get to hear a full sentence from you Zero." Touma sighed in happiness. "I think that if I was to die right now, I will be at my most happiest to the point that I wouldn't mind welcoming such a fate."

"Then why don't you jump off a cliff now while you still have time."

"If I was to do that, then I wouldn't be able to fulfill the bet we made those many years ago."

Zero remained silent.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten?"

Zero snorted bitterly. "Why would I forget the bet that I came up with?"

Touma chuckled. "True…I mean this is a game you started in order to rid yourself of the boredom of living, was it not?"

"Yup…it's a game that will decide the fate of one of us."

"You do know that I won't expect the terms if you win. I can't let you go alone you know?"

"And that's why I'm not worried."

Touma lifted his head. His hazel eyes meeting that of stormy deep violet eyes. Touma could see the inner battle going on in those eyes, he could see fear and anger fight fiercely against love and happiness. Both sides using deadly measures to win an equal battle.

"Zero." Touma whispered.

Zero looked up at Touma's face hovering over his.

"For just a minute can you release me from your hold? I want to touch you, kiss you, but not in this body. I want to be able to in my own form."

Zero at first didn't say anything but stared. The man…or should he say boy was truly beautiful. But if Zero had to choose between the boy version of Touma or the adult version, he would clearly go for the adult.

Zero raised his right hand; he hesitantly brought it up to the left side of Touma's face. Fear shook Zero's body, telling me that the skin was poison; yet for the sake of seeing the man he fell in love with for just a moment he would be willing to be poisoned.

Zero could feel Touma lean his face against his hand; he could feel the warmth that flowed from his cheek. It was hot to the touch. It burned, yet the sensation was gladly welcomed. Zero trailed this hand down until he reached the man made mark he made with a anti-vampire dagger on Touma's left breast, it was made to look like the one he had on his, yet the difference was Zero's was in the form of a tattoo and Touma's was carved with a knife. A scar matching the same design as Zero's. But Zero's mark was not an ordinary tattoo since it was invisible to human eyes but not to those of vampires, with just one look they will be able to tell who Zero belonged to. The tribal rose on both their chest was uniquely that of the Touma clan.

"_Libero."_ Zero finally whispered after a moments wait.

Almost immediately after saying that the boy above him changed, blonde hair grew to the length of his mid-back, body developing into that of a fully fledge man, and voice maturing into an adult. Zero just stared up in silent awe. The man was truly beautiful, just as he had remembered.

"It's good to have my body back and my full amount of pureblood power." Touma said feeling fully revived.

"It won't be for long you know, the spell will wear off in five minutes." Zero remained. "And you will go back to your childlike body."

"When are you planning to release me fully of this curse, Zero?" Touma asked, but he knew Zero wasn't going to provide him with an answer. And just as he expected Zero didn't provided him with the information he needed, but instead grabbed a few strands of his blonde locks and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently despite his shaking hands.

"Why are you wasting such a precious kiss on my hair? When there is a much more suitable place in which your lips should belong."

Zero crooked his head to the side and gave a wicked grin. "But that will simply be no fun."

"You were always such a tease." Touma leaned forward. "But that was what made being with you all the more fun."

"I don't know whether to be happy or disgusted by that."

"Try happy, because I want to be on equal terms in feelings when I finally kiss you after so long."

Zero stared up with slightly wide eyes at the slowly approaching Touma that was making his way closer to his face. Everything in his body was telling him to stop the man that he was dangerous and for the first time since the arrival of Touma, Zero listened to his fearsome side instead of the love side that wanted nothing more than to be kissed by the beast. Zero jerked his head to the side, halting Touma an inch from where he would have locked their lips together.

"Stop." Zero whimpered.

Touma gave an annoyed sigh. "So the fear has finally caught up? Well that sucks because I really didn't want to have to resort to forcing."

With a quick motion Touma grabbed Zero's jaw and yanked his face back toward him and forcibly crushed their lips together. Fear was now bubbling freely through Zero's body and causing Zero to push away the body that has now trapped him in a cage of limbs and mattress.

But as if the heavens above heard his prayer from within his mind. Zero was glad when the next event to happen was Ichiru bursting through the bedroom door carry Zero's Black handgun in his hand. Ichiru shot one bullet from the gun, which was able to graze Touma in the upper left arm. The second bullet fired, Touma was able to avoid it by jumping to the side.

"You bastard! How dare you come here unannounced?" Ichiru shouted as he shot more bullets in Touma's direction, only to have them miss every time as Touma dodged each one until he made it to the window in which he had entered from before.

"Feisty young lad." Touma chuckled. "It's a shame that I don't have time to play, for you see I must go."

"Oh, no you don't you bastard!" Ichiru was about to shoot his next bullet toward the heart of Touma, only to have his hand yanked upward, toward the ceiling by Zero. The bullet hit the ceiling instead of its original destination of Touma's heart.

"What the…Zero! What are you doing?" Ichiru questioned in shock.

Zero didn't know either. It was like as if a light switch was somehow turned on within him, when he saw Touma get shoot at by somebody other than him. It sent a wave of possessiveness to over take him and send him running at his brother to stop him from killing his own prey.

"Don't you dare point that at him!" Zero shouted at his brother. His eyes were like dark pools of violet. They were eyes that pierced your soul and promised death. Ichiru was shocked and truthfully speaking, scared shitless. These were the eyes of a murder, eyes of someone who had killed before. They were scary, unbearably scary to look at.

Touma chuckled. "Now that's my precious kitten with whom I fell in love with."

Zero turned to look at Touma.

"You are truly breath taking Zero and it feels my heart with joy to know that your heart still beats for me, together with love and hatred. Two powerful emotions that can't be beaten…it's a pity though, that the next time we meet we will be enemies out to destroy the other's existence, all for the sake of a bet." Touma shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I am fine with any bet type game you come up with as long as your heart continues to beat for me and that you won't let others take it, because it belongs to me. So remember that Zero, since that is part of the terms to _our_ bet."

With that said Touma disappeared, leaving Ichiru and Zero. After a moment of silence Ichiru spoke.

"What the hell Zero. You let him get away." Ichiru said looking at his brother. "And what the hell is this bet shit thing he was talking about? Hey Zero…are you listening to me?"

"You can hurt him but you can't kill him. That is my job; it is part of our bet and part of my game." Zero turned to face his brother, murderous eyes locking with his brother's fearful ones. "If you interfere with my game again and try to do my job; then I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Zero…h-how could you even say that to me?"

Zero turned his face enough so that he wasn't facing the hurt look his brother was giving him. Zero was panicking again from within as he remembered the bet he made with a certain brunette haired man. A bet that placed his sealed up heart on the line, a bet that Zero couldn't afford to lose for the fact that he would lose to the bet that he had going on with Touma. A bet that if he were to lose to rendered him to give up his heart/pride to Kuran and have his humanity ripped away from his former lover Touma, the man currently in possession of his heart.

Zero was trapped in a game, a deadly and dangerous game that excited him greatly.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zero listened quietly as Toga announced the schedule for the night. Zero had four scheduled tables to host before his meeting with the Association President and personally Zero was not looking forward to it, though there were much needed answers to his questions about the appearance of a certain pureblood that shall not be named. Zero didn't want to recall the events that happened last night; it was hard enough to merely avoid being bombard with questions about his behavior by his brother Ichiru. But now he had to avoid not only his brother and said pureblood, but also a newly informed Takuma, who was currently staring at the side of Zero's face.

"Now that you all know your schedules for the evening, get to your tables then. Silver Moon will be expecting her first arrivals shortly." Toga finished and proceeded to leave the staff lounge with others following behind him.

"Um, Zero-kun…can I talk to you privately for a second?" Takuma asked softly for Zero's ears only.

Zero and Takuma stood silently until every staff member and host had left the room, leaving only the two there to talk.

"Let me guess. You want to ask me about my past, don't you?" Zero asked. "What? So you can pity me? Well truthfully Takuma, I don't want nor do I need your pity."

"No, Zero. That's not what I want at all." Takuma reassured. "That was never my intention, I'm sorry."

Zero sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "How much did Aidou tell you about my past?"

"Nothing much, other than that when you were younger you were enrolled in a boarding school and that the year you turned twelve years old, the place went up in flames and you were the only one to escape safely outside, while unfortunately everybody else was trapped inside and ended up being killed. Leaving you witness to all of it."

"Is that all…?"

"Yes, that's all Aidou told me. He didn't tell me anymore than that."

'_That's because he doesn't know anything more than that.'_ Zero thought. _'In fact, nobody knows more than that. Not even my own family knows more than that and that's how I want it to be. God forbid if they did knew, would they look at me the same way anymore?'_

"There's more to it than that, isn't there Zero?"

Zero stiffened a little at the suddenness of the response from Takuma.

'_More than you could even imagine, Takuma.' _

"Not really…" Zero lied, but Takuma wasn't buying it for even a second and pushed on further.

"Zero, I understand why you refuse to say anything. I mean, if I was forced in a situation as scary as that, I too will be afraid and not know what to do. But seriously, don't you think you need to find someone you can confine in…?" Takuma reached inside his suit jacket. "I have the number to a very good therapist. I think she may be able to-"

Before Takuma could even finish speaking, he found himself being violently thrown against the wall with Zero's hands holding tightly around his neck.

"Help me?" Zero mocked, squeezing tighter. "Was that what you were going to say to me?"

"I-I was only trying to help, Zero." Takuma found himself struggling to say.

"Trying to help? Did I ever ask you or anyone else for that matter for help?"

Takuma shook his head.

"Exactly. So I suggest you butt the fuck out of my business, because this doesn't concern you."

"I'm sorry, Zero. I just thought I was helping by-"

"Being nosey?" Zero asked, interrupting Takuma again.

Once again, Takuma shook his head.

"You know that saying Takuma? How curiosity killed the cat?" Zero looked intensely at Takuma. "I think that saying applies to people like you. So before you get killed, I suggest you stop that curiosity of yours before it gets you into more trouble."

"There you are Zero. I was looking all…" Ichiru started at the door but stopped when he saw Takuma pinned to the wall by his brother's body. Due to Zero's position in front of Takuma, Ichiru couldn't see the hands wrapped tightly around Takuma's neck. "Um, what are you two doing in that position?"

Zero turned his head slightly to the side and flashed his brother an innocent smile. "What perverted things are you thinking about Ichiru? I was just helping Takuma here, with his tie. Wasn't I, Takuma?"

"Y-Yes, you were Zero."

"Seriously you two, can't you do something like that in the locker room before working hours? And Zero, have you forgotten that we have to host a table together right now?"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry Ichiru." Zero apologized at the same time he withdrew his hands from around Takuma's neck, making the blonde gasp for air.

"Well, if you know now; get the moving before Toga sees that we're not at our station." Ichiru ordered his brother.

"Alright already, I'm coming _mother_." Zero teased, making his brother huff and exit the room.

The innocent smile on Zero's face died down again as he turned once more to Takuma. "You know, I really think I should award you for your bravery and for helping me out back there. So, how about I confess to you something that nobody else knows except for a few about who I am."

Zero leaned close enough so that he was able to whisper in Takuma's ear, making the green eyed host look surprise. After he was done, Zero pulled back.

"Do you still think I need assistance knowing that much?" When Takuma didn't say anything, Zero spoke again. "I think not…"

Zero turned and left, saying no more than what was needed.

-0-

Hours seemed to drag on by. Customers came and went like busy bees in a hive.

Zero was going about his job as usual. Entertaining overworked females and more recently, males. Who drank booze like it was water and found comfort in his soothing flirtatious words. Zero had to admit, he liked this job a lot. Even though sometimes there were cases where his customers had a little too much to drink and became rowdy, and were unconsciously disturbing other hosts and their customers. Or other times, which were somehow becoming more like frantically lately, Zero would have customers who were too feely touchy and offered to buy Zero out for the night. Those were the customers Zero hated the most. They consisted of mostly old geezers and stuck-up rich women, who thought that rising up their prices, would assume Zero would change he mind about sleeping with them. However, Zero wasn't the type of person to sell his body or his love. Yet, oddly enough Zero was willing to bet both of that without any care. Zero found himself believing that he was contradicting himself whenever that idea came to mind. Zero was willing to bet his body or his love, but when it came to selling it, he wouldn't have it. It was something he never understood, even now as he poured the bottle of a 1997 Dom. Romane Conti red wine in the wine cup of the Hunter Association President. Who like those old geezer and stuck-up rich women, had the habit of not keeping his hands to himself and instead found it enjoyable to place them on Zero's thighs and upper body.

"My, my…you seem rather docile with my touches this evening. Before you would have just swatted my hand away and glared at me with those pretty eyes of yours." Hunter Association President whispered, moving a little to close into Zero's comfort zone.

Zero hated hosting the Hunter Association President, but it was a requirement as a host to host any customer who requested for his presence. And though he didn't like the H.A President one bit; especially when he was in a secluded area surrounded by three walls and a large curtain, Zero had no choice but oblige to the man's sick ways. Zero didn't want to risk revealing to his master Toga the secrets the H.A President knew about Zero that many others didn't. Zero would even sleep with the man if it meant that it will assure Zero of his silence, but the chances of the H.A President doing _that_ was very slim. Especially now that Touma has come back and reclaimed what was rightfully his. So in a way, Zero could say that he was grateful for the return of Touma, but other than that, it was a hell sent. One that has Zero's humanity on the line.

"Don't flatter yourself, old man." Zero bit back, swatting the wondering hands of the H.A President.

"Where on this face do you see any sign of aging?" The H.A President asked, moving his hands to Zero's thighs again. "I keep my beautiful well maintained, you know."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then what's that wrinkle there, just above your forehead."

"A wrinkle! Where?" The H.A President quickly went for the silver spoon to check his appearance in its reflective surface, but when he didn't find any, he directed his gaze to a smirking silver haired host.

"My goodness, you're more pre-occupied with your looks than the average girl." Zero mocked, purposely showing the mirth sounding in his voice.

Mad beyond belief at being foolishly played for a foul. The H.A President decided to push the buttons he knew will get the hunter swimming in fear. "By the looks of it, it seems to me like you're quite in a merry mood. And since you are, I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me about your_ happy_ reunion with an old lover, now do you?"

Just like that, Zero stiffened in his seat. Exactly the way the H.A President believed it would.

'_Score one for the pretty Hunter Association President.'_ The H.A President thought as he basked in the fear radiating off of his stiffened host.

"Oh dear…what has you all shook up for, Zero? It can't be that your reunion with Touma-sama didn't turn out like you had hoped it would?" The H.A President slowly shook his head. "Poor baby…"

"H-How did you know he came to me last night." Zero asked.

"When he came back in his full form, though the affects were only temporally since you unlocked the seal that's sealing his true form and powers for a short time." The H.A President answered nonchalantly. "You know Zero, you are quite lucky…"

Zero stared at a slowly approaching H.A President, unable to move.

"Touma-sama is quite the looker and a man of high standards. Yet, you ruined that, didn't you?"

'_Damnit you useless body, move! Please move!' _

"Oh, you don't think so?" The H.A President questioned moving ever so closer to an unmoving Zero. "Even though he did all that for your sake? You treat him coldly and even put a spell on him, all because you can't admit that you were the cause of all those countless deaths. All those teachers and students dying for your sake? How does it feel Zero? How does it feel to be a cold blooded murderer?"

"S-Stop it, please!" Zero pleaded desperately.

"Stop what? Stop telling the truth?"

"Please, I beg you."

"Fine, I'll stop. But only if you give me what for so long I have wanted."

"What is that?"

"Give your body to me. Only then will I stop." The H.A President said and without waiting for an answer from Zero, pounced on said hunter. Hands roaming around the silver haired boy's chest.

"G-Get off me…stop it! I said stop it!" Zero cried, trying his best to get the H.A President off him.

"Hey! Didn't Zero say get off him?" Came a voice somewhere behind Zero.

Before Zero could even react to what was happening, the H.A President was violently thrown off Zero, through the opened curtain and onto the carpet floor of the western style dining area of Silver Moon. The chatting people stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene before them.

The H.A President who was trying to get up was once again pushed back down when a foot was pressed against his chest.

"Who is the dead man who dares press his dirty foot on my lovely kimono?" The H.A President demanded in a harsh tone as he struggled against the persistent foot. But, the struggling ceased when the eyes of the H.A President came upon the eyes of one of the most feared vampires known. Kaname Kuran.

"K-Kaname-sama, I didn't know it was you? P-Please forgive me."

Kaname pressed his foot harder against the man's chest. "Why should I?"

"B-Because I didn't do anything thing wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong? Now, that's not so much accurate, is it?"

The H.A President shook his head.

"What could a man like you be doing at a host club anyways? If it was to try and make your moves on Zero over there, then let me tell you now. I don't do too kindly to those who try and take what's mine? And that over there _**is**_ mine until the day I'm bored with it. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Good, now leave this place and never return."

Kaname watched as the H.A President quickly got to his feet and hurriedly got his ass out of there before Kaname was to change his mind. All to which was observed by a smirking pureblood. After a moment longer Kaname made his way back into the room he left Zero in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kaname asked, genuine concern sounding in his voice.

Zero only nodded, much to Kaname's dislike.

"Do you know that guy?"

"Um, n-not personally no. He is just a regular who comes every so often to be hosted by me." Zero lied. He had to. He couldn't reveal to a human that he was a vampire hunter and that man was actually his boss. The thought of vampires and vampire hunters would all appear to be a bad joke to Kaname, especially when humans don't know that they exist.

"I see…well, anyways can you stand?"

"Uh yea, I think so." Zero said and made his way to stand when suddenly his still unresponsive legs gave way under the weight of his body and caused him to crash against Kaname's chest. "S-Sorry, it seems they are still unable to move yet."

"Well, I guess I have no choice then." Kaname said and lifted a very surprised silver haired host up with ease.

"What the…what are you doing Kuran?" Zero demanded as his arms automatically wrapped themselves around Kaname's shoulders.

"What does it look like, I'm carrying you bridal style." Kaname answered with a smile as he began walking out the private room and into the dining area of the western theme room of Silver Moon. As they made their way across, all eyes were on them.

"Kuran please put me down, now." Zero ordered with a flushed face at being watched by people being carried bridal style by a man.

"Nope"

"People are staring at us."

"Then let them stare."

"But people might get the wrong idea."

"Really? Because last time I checked, you and I were dating, remember?" Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't forget our bet, Zero?"

"I course I didn't."

"Then what's the problem?"

"They probably might get freaked out by seeing a man carrying another man like a bride."

"Is that so, because what I see is some very happy looking girls."

Zero looked around and just as Kaname said, there were girls squealing at the sight of them two and even taking pictures, much to Zero's dislike at being photographed in an embarrassing situation.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing." Zero mumbled.

"Really, cause I'm not."

"That's because you're not the one being carried bridal style by a famous rock star." Zero huffed.

"Only you will find this embarrassing. Every other girl will find this as a dream come true."

"Exactly…everyone who is a _**girl**_!"

"Relax Zero; we are almost out of Silver Moon."

"Thank god, I don't think I can handle anymore embarrassment."

"Embarrassing like having the man who is carrying you start singing and swinging you like a baby."

"Yea, something like that…wait, what?"

Before Zero could even fully respond, Kaname started singing and swaying Zero from left to right.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white!" Kaname sang loud enough that everyone in the center lobby was now staring at them.

Zero seriously wanted to die. Never in his life had he ever been so embarrassed by one human being before until today.

"Kuran please stop singing and please put me down now."

"Okay, but only if you stop calling me Kuran."

"Huh?" Zero looked up at Kaname in bewilderment.

"Call me Kaname."

"Are you out of your mind?" Zero shouted.

"Fine, then I will continue on singing and swaying you." Kaname threatened.

"Alright, I'll call you Kaname. So now can you please put me down?"

"See, now that wasn't so hard?"

"Hard as your head –Ouch! What the hell Kaname!" Zero yelled up at Kaname from the concrete ground Kaname dropped him on.

"Opps sorry, it seems my _**hard head**_ didn't quite seem to understand what you meant by put you down." Kaname playfully teased.

"Whatever just don't do that again." Zero looked around and noticed that he was outside of Silver Moon. "Kaname, why are we outside?"

"We're outside because you need to be when you're going on a date, duh." Kaname said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Say, what?" Zero asked, dumbfounded. "When did I ever agree to go on a date with you?"

"Since the moment you owed me a favor."

"Owe you a favor? When did I…" Zero stopped suddenly when the events from earlier came into play. Zero couldn't stop the wave of fear that coursed through his body at remembering it.

"…_All those teachers and students dying for your sake?" _

Zero covered his ears. "N-No, it wasn't…I-I didn't mean…"

"Zero? Hey Zero, are you okay?"

"…_How does it feel Zero?"_

"Please stop it…please!"

"Zero get a hold of yourself! What's wrong, tell me Zero?"

"…_How does it feel to be a cold blooded murderer?" _

"They deserved it! They all fucking deserved to burn!"

"ZERO!"

Zero was halted from any further yelling or thrashing when he was engulfed completely in Kaname's arms. Zero didn't know why, didn't understand, but somehow the warmth flowing from Kaname's hug soothed the wild beast in Zero's heart and mind. Zero felt warm, protected and cherished, even though it was just a little. Zero found himself calming down quicker than any of the other times he had his occasional panic attacks. Zero felt as though he belonged in these arms that felt so warm and tender. Zero couldn't stop himself from wrapping his own arms around Kaname and holding tightly as if never to let go, both not caring about the questioning eyes of people walking by.

Kaname and Zero couldn't remember how long they stood like that before Zero finally pushed away, his head bowed.

"I think you should go Kaname. It will be better if you did."

"And why's that?"

"Because I can't explain to you what happened just now."

"Last time I checked, I never asked you too."

"Yea, but you must be wondering why I had a panic attack."

"Your right about that, but I'm not going to force you to say something you don't wish to say." Kaname paused for a moment before starting up again. "Listen Zero, when you're ready to, you can tell me. But until then, I'll act as though it never happened. So will you please look at me?"

Zero lifted his face until his eyes met with Kaname's. Silent tears were making their way down Zero's eyes, but they were soon brushed away by Zero's hand. Once his face was cleared of tears, Zero smiled. It was the most beautiful smile Kaname had ever laid his eyes on, that it made Kaname do something he boldly wouldn't do.

"Thank you Kaname, I really-"

Zero was silenced when Kaname's lips came in contact with his. At the suddenness of Kaname's action, Zero didn't know what to do. So like a deer caught in headlights, he just stood there with wide violet eyes. Kaname on the other hand was not too far off from the way Zero was feeling. It was weird, one flash of that beautiful smile made Kaname's mind go blank and his instincts act on impulse. And every part of Kaname's instincts was telling him to kiss the boy, kiss him and never let go. It was kissing those lips that suddenly without even knowing yet made the first lock of many locks open within Kaname's heart, making Zero one step closer to capturing Kaname's sealed heart.

Yet, both were unaware of the pair of ominous hazel eyes staring down at them from the balcony on the highest floor of the hotel, just across the street from Silver Moon and right across the street from them. The window of the hotel room cracked a line between the reflection of the two.

The game has now begun.

TBC…

* * *

D/N: Poor Zero, suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, I'm so sorry Zero! *Cries* But, it adds to the drama.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with all its angst and comedic humor. The next few chapters after this will be nothing but more comedic humor before going back to the drama.

But you guys know the deal, so please review and tell me what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took Zero a couple minutes to realize what the hell was happening and when he did, he immediately took action. With great effort, Zero was able push Kaname back enough and smack him hard against the cheek. Stunning both Kaname and the many people passing by them on the sidewalk. Yet, Zero didn't care that his action was now causing many to stand by and watch, but more so since the one Zero slapped was none other than the lead singer to Bloody Rose.

"What the hell were you doing, you prick?" Zero demanded, his hand covering both his mouth and the embarrassed blush creeping across his face.

"This is the second time you hit me, you know. And I'm really starting to get pissed off at your constant show of aggression." Kaname answered as he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Can you really blame me, when you do the sort of shit that you do?"

"The sort of shit that I do?" Kaname laughed. "Don't you think I've got that _privilege_? We are _dating_, are we not?"

Zero became silent and found himself stepping backwards as Kaname stepped forward.

"What's the matter Zero? Did the cat get a hold of that snappy tongue of yours?"

"Shut up…" Zero snapped and slapped away the hand that grabbed a hold of his chin.

"There you go again showing that aggression of yours…"

"Because you do things that pisses people off…!"

"You mean by speaking the truth? Don't you think your accusation seems a bit too drastic coming from a person with a very serious attitude problem?"

"I don't have an attitude problem." Zero retorted back angrily, but soon regretted it since his response just proved Kaname's point, making the former smile in Zero's direction.

"You are a very interesting person, Zero." Kaname answered honestly. "There are things about you that are easy to read and other things that are not. You say things that are illogical or inconsistent to how you really feel. You're like a huge contradiction."

Zero's eyes widen as the words spoken by Kaname assaulted his past memories. Zero was trapped, not only by the window behind him and Kaname in front of him but Zero was also trapped between visions of the past and the present. He couldn't tell who exactly was before him anymore. He didn't know if Kaname or Touma from the past was in front of him. He could hear both of their voices ring through his ears as they both spoke.

"_You're a contradiction, Zero." _

"You seriously don't know if you want to open yourself up to people or shelter yourself from them."

"_You don't know whether you want to be freed or trapped?"_

"You know, you're just making yourself miserable by doing that."

"_You're only hurting yourself, Zero." _

"You just toss others a side when they just want to get to know you."

"_You are always pushing me away, when all I want is to be with you."_

"Make up your damn mind as to what you want."

"_What is it that you want, Zero…?"_

Zero stared up at the hazel eyes he thought he saw in front of him, and reached forward to touch the face he once knew and loved. This action shocking Kaname who was the one really before Zero. Yet, that didn't stop garnet colored eyes from being captivated by the tearful violet eyes before him.

"You ask me that again and again, but I just don't know the answer." Zero whispered with his head bowed. "Even now, I don't know whether I love or hate you."

When Zero looked up, Kaname felt that somehow Zero wasn't looking at him but more like he was looking past him as if seeing someone who wasn't there. But, in fact, Zero's gaze was being tugged past Kaname and toward the very top of a building right across the street from them where the silhouette of a figure was looking down at him from a balcony. Zero knew he was definitely hallucinating when he saw that it was Touma and since Zero was just hallucinating all this, he had successfully pushed away the hatred and fear he felt and just looked up toward those eyes that even though years have went by and even after Zero had betrayed him, they still looked at him with love and affection as they had when they first met.

"_What is it that you want, Zero?"_ Touma asked again. _"Who is it that you will choose to believe?"_

"I don't know." Zero whispered and shivered. Even though Touma was nowhere near him, his voice still felt as close to him as if he were whispering in Zero's very ear.

"_You're going to have to choose, Zero. Between __**him**__ and me?"_

"I know that yet I can't choose. Both of you are very important to me."

"_But one of us is lying about something and hiding our sin and it is up to you to decide on who you think is telling the truth and who shall die. So, who will you choose Zero?" _

Zero began shaking again as realization hit. He knew the day he had to make a decision was drawing near and he knew that he had been delaying the inevitable, but a part of him didn't want to know the truth because he knew it will devastate him. Yet, he had to know the truth on what happened that day ten years ago but the pressure was getting to him and he was on the verge of another panic attack when suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes and a gentle voiced called him from his so-called hallucination Zero thought he was having.

"Zero…" Kaname called.

"K-Kaname…?" Zero answered back and Kaname found himself smiling for no apparent reason.

"Yes Zero. It's me." Kaname felt tears touch his palms as he still covered Zero's eyes from whatever it was he was seeing. "Come back to me."

Zero touched the back of Kaname's hands that were covering his eyes and gently removed them and despite the feeling of not wanting to be touched Zero didn't let go of Kaname's hands. It was then after a moment that Zero felt a chill he knew all too well and immediately grabbed Kaname and drew him close to him as the row of windows beside them all shattered at once and the one window left un-shattered, was the one directly behind Zero.

The unexplained shatter of the windows caused many to panic especially those on the other side of the window who were dining inside Silver Moon near the window. Luckily though, no one got hurt, however, the experience definitely frightened many and caused costly damage to Silver Moon. Zero knew that Toga was going to have a flip when he saw the mess and was proven right he heard a ghastly yell come from inside Silver Moon.

"What the hell happen to my windows?"

Zero gave a faint laugh before finally realizing that he was still holding onto Kaname in his arms. Zero quickly pushed Kaname away from him and headed toward the front doors of Silver Moon and stopped only for a moment to deliver Kaname a warning.

"You should quickly leave here before things get any more complicated than it already is." And then Zero left leaving Kaname outside unable to say or do anything.

Zero made his way pass the crowd beginning to form at the front of Silver Moon as he made his way to the back where only the staff and hosts had access to since he knew his brother Ichiru will be there relaxing in the staff lounge on his hour break before he went back to serving his customers and when he pushed open the door and saw his brother chatting and drinking with another host at the mini bar, Zero knew his guess was right.

"Hey look it's Zero." The host chatting with Ichiru voiced out as he spotted Zero heading towards them.

Ichiru looked and saw his brother indeed coming towards them. "Hey onii-san, are you already done with attending to the Association pres-" Ichiru was cut short when his brother wrapped his arms around him and drew him into a hug so tight Ichiru for a moment couldn't breathe.

"Ichiru," Zero whimpered against his brother's neck. "Help me."

Ichiru didn't need his brother to explain what he meant to know what Zero was asking for and so Ichiru turned to the bewildered host beside him and spoke. "You don't mind leaving us here for a moment to talk?"

"Ah, of course." The host answered and then excused himself.

As soon as the twins were alone, Ichiru pulled Zero away and looked up. "What happened?"

Zero took a few minutes to explain what had happened and made sure he left out a few details such as what the Association President said to him, the kiss between him and Kaname, and lastly the hallucinations he had of Touma but everything else was told and it was clear by the way his brother looked Ichiru was fuming.

"That Association bastard really deserves to be taught a lesson." Ichiru growled. "And not only that but the windows shattering so suddenly must have been the work of that _guy_?"

"But Touma wasn't even around where we were so I can't be sure that it was his doing."

"But you felt his power didn't you, so he must have been around there somewhere."

Zero didn't say anything because he was too afraid to. He was afraid of knowing that the un-shattered window behind him meant that Touma still valued Zero's life. Too afraid to acknowledge that even after all this time Zero still loved and wished to believe in him but Zero was also afraid to discover that his closest ally had been lying to him all this time and forcing him against Touma, the one person who had ever helped him during his troubled past as a child.

Ichiru could read his brother's conflicting emotions and the thought that Zero still loved Touma pissed him off greatly.

"Zero," Zero turned and looked up at his brother. "You're so tense; let me help you with that."

Ichiru got up from his bar stool and walked with his brother in hand toward the sofa and sat down with Zero standing and facing him. Without hesitation Ichiru reached up and undid Zero's belt then the button and finally the zipper before dropping the pants until it came around Zero's ankles.

"Ichiru we can't do this here."

Ichiru looked up. "But look at you Zero, you can't hold it in any longer and the only way you can be relieved is by doing this. But if you whether go on dealing with this and have another attack then so be it."

"No!" Zero started and stopped Ichiru's hands from leaving his hips.

"Then will you let me do this?" Zero nodded and Ichiru proceeded closer. "Relax Zero and just concentrate on feeling good."

Zero closed his eyes and prepared himself to forget.

-0-

Kaname exited from the elevator and walked down the hall toward the room where he knew his band mates would be recording and as soon as he entered the recording studio all eyes were on him.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?" Cross questioned seriously.

Kaname walked over and laid down on the sofa with his head resting on his assistant Seiren's lap who was also sitting on the sofa that was on the opposite side of the monitor station where Kaien and a man who worked the station sat in black office chairs. His band mates were behind the other side of the large glass window where they had been recording as a group inside the isolation booth.

"Did you hear me Kaname?" Cross spoke again.

"Yes, I did hear you Cross and to answer your question I'm an hour and a half late. But from my understanding earlier this morning you told me that I didn't have to come to today's recording since today you were only working on the background music and thus only needed my band." Kaname answered in a bored tone.

"I may have said that but being the leader of this band it is still your duty to be together with them even when you yourself aren't recording because that's what a band is."

"Your right Cross, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Yea, it better not." Cross warned then turned around and pushed a small button on the monitor station that was in front of a small microphone and spoke into it. "Okay everyone, take five."

Kain, Shiki, and Rima all nodded when they heard Cross's voice come from the small intercom built in the corner of the booth. They all came out and joined the rest in the recording room.

"Alright you guys I need to go make a quick phone call and be right back. So until I return, you all can just relax." Cross announced before leaving the room.

"Recording for an hour and a half straight sure is a killer." Kain said as he sat himself down on the chair Cross had been sitting in.

"That's because you kept messing up." Shiki pointed out from the small love seat he and Rima were sitting in that was towards the right of the sofa Kaname was in.

"It wasn't my fault, hitting that one cord for a really long time each time was brutal for my fingers."

Shiki rolled his eyes at Kain before directing his attention to his cousin who was obviously distracted by something. "So where were you all this time?"

"I was at Silver Moon." Kaname answered without looking toward his friends.

Kain grinned. "Went to see your boy toy perhaps?"

"Yea,"

Shiki instantly became worried. "I hope you hadn't done anything bad to him, did you?"

"Well I did forcibly kiss him again."

"You what?" Kain shouted.

"I did it to calm him down…well, sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of and by you doing it to calm him down?" Shiki asked.

"Well after I brought him outside after saving him from practically getting molested by that creepy Association President,"

"You mean the Hunter Association President?" Rima asked and received a nod.

"Anyways, after I saved him from that guy we start talking and then he starts having this panic attack and the only thing I could think of was to embrace and then after he calmed down he…he gave me this smile and I…" Kaname ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know I just couldn't help myself."

Everyone in the room looked on with surprise even Seiren who mostly didn't care for things around her was looking down at Kaname with wide eyes. Then suddenly Kain and the man next to him started to burst out laughing.

"I thought I would never see the day where the all mighty Kaname Kuran would be pulled in by a smile from a mere human."

"Anybody for that matter." The monitor station man next to Kain added.

Kaname turned and glared at the two laughing men and instantly the two went silent.

"It's surprising that someone was able to affect you so much Kaname." Shiki admitted. "It almost seems as if you already started falling for him."

Kaname gave a bitter laugh. "Oh please, there is no way I am. That smile just caught me off guard is all?"

"Excuses, excuses." Kain chanted and received another glare from Kaname.

"There is no way I am going to fall first and plus the real game starts tomorrow when I get a visit from said silver haired boy."

"That's right, you went ahead and did _that_ didn't you?" Kain asked with a sly smile.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Shiki inquired.

Kaname smiled. "Let's just say that from now on, me and Zero will be under the same roof."

Shiki's eyes went wide. "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did." Kaname relaxed again but only slightly for the incident involving the glass windows shattering was still fresh in his mind.

Kaname didn't know why the image of his old master Touma came to mind after feeling the burst of freezing cold air that whipped past him just seconds before the windows suddenly shattered. But, thinking about it now sent a nervous shudder to erupt within him because he somehow felt that that power was directed at him. Yet, the most perplexing thing about the whole incident was the silver boy's quick reaction just before. Kaname was grateful for the fact that Zero shielded him with his body because if he hadn't Kaname would have not made it out without at least getting a few scratches -even with the help of his powers as a pureblood. But how had Zero known that the window behind him wouldn't shatter?

That thought kept swimming and swimming around Kaname's head for a while now and the only explanation Kaname could come up with was the fact that Zero knew his assailant and also knew him/her wouldn't dare lay a finger on him which only meant that Zero and his assailant knew each other on a personal level. And for some reason thinking of how Zero could know this person on that kind of level didn't fit well with Kaname. But not for the reason that everyone would come to the conclusion of, but more for the fact that his freshly new toy was already being used and that thought pissed Kaname off to no end.

'_It seems that I'm playing cat and mouse with another opponent.'_ Kaname thought with a smirk. _'I guess we'll see which one of us will get to catch the bait first.'_

TBC…

* * *

D/H: This story honestly has a mind of its own and I say that because I really had no intention of having Zero and Ichiru be in that sort of relationship but somehow it just happened and frankly I don't feel like changing it (which just shows how lazy I am). So I hope many of you are okay with this unexpected development in the story and for those who do not like it, don't worry I will not write Ichiru and Zero actually doing it, I will just hint at it or do what I did here by cutting to a different scene before they do anything since I'm not really a big fan of incest but I however would make an acceptation if it was ZeroxIchiru (as well as RidoxHaruka, RidoxKaname, KanamexShiki, and KainxAidou) which it probably why it ended up this way, not intentionally though.

But I hope you like it anyway and are excited for the next chapter especially since Touma and Ichiru will confront each other as well as we get to find out what our devious Kaname did which I can assume you guys already might know.

So please enjoy and make sure you drop a review.

~Dia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zero adjusted his attire with shaky fingers before turning his gaze over to his brother who was by the small sink at the mini bar. Ichiru felt his brother's gaze on him, making him turn around to face him. Zero's complexion looked far better now than it did before and his anxiety level went down an obvious notch. Now, all that was left was the shame and obvious regret showing in Zero's eyes.

Ichiru sighed before speaking, eyes never once leaving his brother's. "How are you feeling?"

Zero blushed and averted his eyes. "F-Fine…"

Ichiru looked over to the clock just above the sink. It was half past twelve. Ichiru's break was done over half an hour ago and he was also late to his next assigned table. Yet, that wasn't Ichiru's biggest concern at the moment.

Ichiru turned back to his brother. "Zero, why don't you change and together we'll leave."

Zero looked at his brother confused. "I thought that you still had another two more tables left?"

"I do, but I'll just give them to Aidou. I'm sure he'll enjoy the extra attention."

"But I'm not sure Toga will like that."

"Then, let him fire me." Ichiru stated as he made his way over to his brother and locked his arms around his slim waist. "I'm more concerned about you."

Zero went to push Ichiru away but his twin only drew him in closer, trapping Zero's hands between their chests.

"Ichiru…" Zero tried to struggle against his brother yet despite being older than his twin, Ichiru was unbelievably stronger. "Stop it…let me go."

Ichiru did not obey his brother's pleas and instead held him tighter before burying his face in the crook of Zero's neck where he nibbled and sucked at the skin between his neck and collarbone, which caused Zero to involuntarily arch further into his brother's grasp. Zero struggled harder, his pleas more desperate yet they were falling on ears that weren't listening to him.

"Ichiru…s-stop!"

Ichiru held his brother tighter and whispered in his ear. "Zero, don't forget who it is that helps you find release. When it comes to your illness there is only one thing that can help you relax and forget. Pain is your keeper and pleasure is your freedom. Don't ever forget that."

Ichiru released Zero from his grip and watched as Zero fell to his knee and hung his head in shame. The words Ichiru spoke to him were true, whenever Zero had a panic attack or was ever building up to much stress or anxiety, pleasure was the only thing that helped him cope. And if the release was good, it even helped him forget.

Zero had always been ashamed of this aspect of himself, so he had always kept it to himself until his brother found out and thus was started their sinful act. Zero became powerless to stop it, he was a prisoner to his own lust and shameful regret was always left burning his insides when he was done.

"Zero." Ichiru noticed as his brother flinched when he heard his name being called. "Go ahead and get changed. I'll met you back at the car."

Zero nodded and stood. Without saying anything more to his brother, Zero left the employee lounge and headed to the male staff locker room to change into his regular clothing.

As soon as Zero was far from ear sight, Ichiru was violently slammed against the wall by an unseen force. The figure behind Ichiru pressed the side of his face further into the wall at the same time he twitched Ichiru's left arm further up his back making the silver haired hunter hiss at the sharp pain that traveled up his arm. Yet, despite the pain the figure was causing him, Ichiru let a smirk form on his lips as he side glanced at the figure behind him.

"Touma-sama, what a lovely surprise."

"You continue to test my patience Ichiru!" Touma growled into Ichiru's left ear.

"Oh my, whatever do you mean?"

"You damn well know what I mean!"

Ichiru pondered for a moment before he spoke. "Oh, you must be referring to me and Zero's forbidden act of incest love? What, did seeing Zero get off by his own brother strike a nerve or something?"

Touma twisted Ichiru's arm further up his back. "Your insolence is quite annoying."

"And your refusal to obey is pissing me off!" Ichiru spat as he pushed himself off the wall with his right hand and twisted himself to the right and connected his elbow to the right of Touma's cheek.

The pureblood was caught completely off guard by the attack and even more so when Ichiru shouted out a command that had Touma on his knees.

Ichiru smirked widened when he saw the shock expression on Touma's face.

"How?" Touma inquired as he stared up at the other.

"Have you forgotten? Zero and I are twins; we have the same blood and DNA flowing through our veins. The bind that Zero placed on you is accessible to everyone who shares the same genes as him."

Touma growled deep in his throat.

Ichiru frowned. "Oh, what's the matter? Don't like having anyone other than onii-sama, controlling you and vise versa?" Ichiru's frown turned wicked as he brutally kicked his foot upward, striking Touma under his chin and sending him falling backwards on his back. "Well, what do you know…neither do I."

Touma coughed up a bit of blood before directing his glare back at Ichiru. "You are out of your mind."

Ichiru gave a dark almost sinister insane laughter before going completely silent as if his laugh before never happened. "Now that's very rude to say, Touma-sama. You actually almost hurt my feelings if I didn't think you were a hundred percent correct about the whole _'out of your mind'_ comment."

Ichiru pressed his foot on Touma's chest. "This can't be the real you, is it? I know this because you can't revert back to your normal size until Zero breaks the curse that binds you." Ichiru pushed down harder on the grown figure of Touma. "Where is your actual body?"

Touma smiled. "Like hell I'll tell you that."

Ichiru shrugged his shoulders. "No worries, I can still play with this makeshift dummy all I like."

Touma hissed when Ichiru grinded the heel of his shoe deeper onto Touma's chest, forming a bruise that soon disappeared after it was made.

"You know, Touma. We are a lot a like."

Touma grunted behind his teeth in pain before speaking. "How so?"

"We both love Zero."

That made Touma laugh hysterically. "I think you're a bit confused about our own definition of _that _word."

Ichiru raised an eyebrow.

"My love for Zero is pure in the very form of the word, while yours is a disgusting obsessive love. You are nothing but a yandere."

Ichiru immediately brought his hands down toward Touma's neck, in hopes of squeezing the life out of the dummy beneath him but before he was able to, Touma's body disintegrated into multiple bats that flew out beneath Ichiru and formed together again a few distance away from the former who was now on his hands and knees.

Ichiru smirked again. "So, that's what you're using to make that mannequin of yours?"

"I'm a pureblood, so of course I'm going to use the powers I was born with. Especially since it helps getting away from an obsessive brother-complex boy like you."

Ichiru sat down on his bum and drew his knees close to his chest before resting his chin on them. He looked up at Touma with a child-like smile that hid a deranged adult behind that innocent look.

"Is it wrong for me to want to love my brother and have him by my side to the point that I want to cut off his arms and legs and lock him in a cage where he will never ever escape me?"

Being the most fearsome creature in the world, Touma couldn't help but feel almost afraid and disgusted by Ichiru.

"Aren't you and I the same, Touma-sama?" Ichiru continued to lock eyes with the pureblood. "We don't want anyone, even each other, to touch Zero. We both see Zero as our possession, a jewel we can't afford to lose. Do you think we want other people to have what is ours? Like, for example, that lead singer from Bloody Rose."

Touma visibly twitched at the mention of his former student and that made the smile on Ichiru's lips grin wider.

"So you already heard of his and Zero's hook-up?"

Touma refused to say anything since he didn't want to say anything that might reveal the true nature of what Kaname was, so he remained silent yet he couldn't stop his brows from knitting together as he recalled the kiss he witnessed between the two.

"See, look at that." Ichiru pointed his finger at Touma with that smirk of his. "That look is just like mine. It's the look of a man who is willing to_** kill**_ in order to maintain what is his. That is what makes you and I alike."

"Yet, that still doesn't justify the fact that our ways of expressing _such_ emotions is different."

Ichiru merely shrugged his shoulders. "Similar or different, we are still men bound by the same chain and how we choose to find a way to the _key_, is of our own choosing."

"Even if the method is a dark and devious one?" Touma inquired.

"Even if…" Ichiru repeated. His smile was now stretching from ear to ear like the smile of a Cheshire cat.

"Humph, do you honestly believe Zero will remain by your side?"

"He has been for the last 22 years, hasn't he?"

"That's because he doesn't know the truth." Touma watched, amused, as the ear-to-ear smile vanished from Ichiru's face. "Zero doesn't know that you are the cause of his horrid past and that you continuously use his illness as a means to manipulate his emotions. You are the one who turned him against me. If it wasn't for you, Zero would be by my side and not yours."

Ichiru growled yet that only amused Touma even more. "You are nothing but a man hiding behind shady ways and ideals, all in order to get what you want-"

"You are no better than me!" Ichiru shouted. "Even after all these ten years, you've never said a word! You are keeping my dirty sins just as much as I am."

"Only difference is Zero will forgive me and not you."

"You bastard!" Ichiru spat and throw the nearest thing beside him, which was an ashtray that was sitting on the coffee table.

Touma chuckled and dodged it with ease. "It seems that my words have hit a nerve."

Ichiru was shaking with fury and just as he was about to utter the word that would have the pureblood bowing before him at his knees, Touma was before him in an instant. One hand covering his mouth while the other was wrapped around Ichiru's neck, one move away from snapping it.

"Let me give you a warning, Ichiru. The day me and Zero's bet is completed and he finds out the truth, I will see to it that I personally will be the one to assist in your demise."

Before Ichiru had time to hit Touma with another surprise attack, the former's body transformed back into bats and escaped through a vent in the ceiling, which led outside.

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and bit his thumb between his teeth until it bled. "Damn you Touma…damn you."

-0-

Zero was a bit surprised when his brother texted him and told him to head on home without him, especially since his brother was so keen on coming home with him, but Zero figured this was for the best and plus, Zero didn't think he had it in him to face his brother after what they did. He just couldn't, even if he loved his brother dearly. What they did is something that should never be forgiven.

Zero idly flipped through his keys before finding the one he was looking for and unlocking the front door of his house. The warm crisp air of his heated home greeted Zero; it warmed his freezing cold body. Zero knew he needed a shower to wash away all his sins but before that he needed to drop by his room to gather the essentials he will need for his shower.

The first thing Zero was met with when he opened the door to his room was the obvious darkness but then the sweet small of roses drifted through the air and into Zero's nose. Zero found that odd and as soon as he turned on his light, he found out why. Sitting in the middle of his completely empty room was a bouquet of red roses.

Zero stared in shock at his room, everything was gone except for the vase full of roses, which Zero just realized had a note attached to it. Zero swallowed as he prepared himself for a note written by Touma.

_Good evening Zero,_

_By now you'd have probably come across my surprise for you and I'm sure you're so ecstatic that your eyebrows are knitting together so cutely. I'm also sure that you are probably wondering where your stuff is? Well, I figured that since we are now in an imitate relationship, we might as well move on to the next step, don't you agree? So, starting from today onward you will be living with me in my suite. Attached to this note is a key and the address to my place, so come when you're ready._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Sincerely yours, Kaname Kuran_

As Kaname had said in the letter, Zero's brows were indeed knitting together but it was out of pure rage and not him being quote on quote _'ecstatic'_. Zero clenched said key in hand before turning on his heel and leaving his bedroom and out the front door.

No matter how late it was, Zero was going to give Kaname a piece of his mind and he was going to do it now even if he knew that he would be falling in line to Kaname's will and even falling into the lion's den where the beast will be thirsting for a little fun.

TBC…

* * *

D/N: For those who don't know what Yandere is, here is the detailed definition: **Yandere**-A fictional character who fits the archetype of being genuinely romantic, loving, kind, merciful, sparing, sweet and gentle, but at the same time is brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior. The psychotic tendency can be both sudden and ever-present.

Review & Favorite please. I will love you forever!

~DIA~


End file.
